Haunted
by GreenNGold19
Summary: Set after the events in the Avengers. Loki is returned to face his punishment from the court of Asgard. He is sentenced to live in his Jotun form until the court deems him fit to serve as Prince of Asgard again. But a visiting princess may cause Loki to see his punishment as more of a blessing in disguise. This is my first story so please read and review. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first go at writing anything like this so any constructive criticism is welcome. This first chapter will be a bit short because it's just a set up of sorts. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Also if anyone reading this is familiar with Norse mythology I do not depict Muspelheim in the same way that it is depicted in the traditional mythology. I've used the name and the idea of a "land of fire" as an inspiration of sorts. Muspelheim in this story is more likened to ancient Egypt as far as geography…mostly arid landscape with strips of fertile land on either side of a large river. With all of that in mind, enjoy!**

_Love is blind; hate is deaf ~ Unknown_

Chapter 1: The Punishment

The whole of the Great Hall of Asgard fell silent as the prisoner entered through the vast doors. Wearing shackles and what he could only term a muzzle, Loki walked slowly alongside his brother down the heart of the Great Hall. Murmurs from the royal court gradually drifted through the crowd that had gathered to see the sentencing of the disgraced Dark Prince. _ "How could a son of Odin have done something so heinous?" "What will become of him now?" "Surely the All-father cannot merely forgive such a transgression as this." _Loki chose to ignore them all. If this crowd of simpletons felt the need to paint him as the fiend of this realm then so be it. His plan had failed miserably and now he was going to be compelled by his father, Odin, to make penance.

Loki shifted uncomfortably as he was brought to firm halt before the throne of the All-father. At one time Loki would have given anything to receive a kind word from Odin…but never again. That fateful day on the Bifrost marked the final time that he would ever covet the approval of the one he once called his father. In actuality, the only face in the entire Hall that gave him pause was that of his mother, Frigga. He felt the sickening wrench of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he looked to see tears streaming silently down her face. His mother had always shown him kindness and it troubled him to imagine that he had caused her such grief. "_Better she realize who I am now than to hold on to the hope of having another beloved son such as Thor" _he thought bitterly.

Odin tapped his staff once on the white marble floor of the Great Hall and all who were present fell silent. The time for judgment had arrived. Loki narrowed his cobalt eyes and lifted his head to look Odin square in the eye. He refused to allow the All-father to believe that he was frightened. " Loki Odinson, you have committed grievous crimes against the realm of Midgard and its inhabitants," intoned Odin meeting Loki's heated gaze. " These crimes resulted in the lose of countless innocent, human lives and cannot go with impunity. Is there something that you wish to say before your sentence is handed down?"

"_Not that I could actually say anything with this muzzle on" _Loki thought before he realized that the delicate tug he felt at the back of his neck was Thor loosening the device around his mouth and jaw. After taking a few moments to rotate his jaw in order to relieve it of the stiffness caused by the contraption Loki returned his gaze to Odin. "No, if this court deems it suitable to perceive me as a monster then so be it." He spoke the word with such finality that he was nearly certain that he saw a sadness creep into the All-father's eye.

"You may soon come to regret words uttered in hate," Odin whispered so that even Loki barely caught the words. "Loki Odinson, for your crimes against Midgard your punishment is as follows: You are to remain in your true form with your magic bound until your are deemed truly remorseful for your actions and are fit to once again take up your duties as a prince of Asgard." With those final words Odin waved his hand in a small circle over Loki's head bringing up a bright beam of light… Loki's magic.

"_Is that the best that the mighty Odin can do?" _Loki thought as the crowd in the Great Hall let out a collective gasp. At that moment, Loki glanced down to his hands and watched in silent horror as a deep blue trailed its way up his once porcelain skin. His true form Loki suddenly grasped was a Jotun. He knew even without the aid of a mirror that his eyes now glowed an intense orange that stood out against a backdrop of cerulean skin. _"Finally,"_ thought Loki "_I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night."_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first go at writing anything like this so any constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Also if anyone reading this is familiar with Norse mythology I do not depict Muspelheim in the same way that it is depicted in the traditional mythology. I've used the name and the idea of a "land of fire" as an inspiration of sorts. Muspelheim in this story is more likened to ancient Egypt as far as geography…mostly arid landscape with strips of fertile land on either side of a large river. With all of that in mind, enjoy! **

**Note: In this chapter Loki's thoughts will be italicized.**

"_Never trust a mirror,' his mother had told him. 'They never tell the truth unless you make them." _

― _Isobelle Carmody, __Greylands_

Chapter 2: Muspelheim

It had been little more than a fortnight from the time when Odin had handed down the court's punishment but to Loki it felt like years. He had spent nearly all of his time confined to either to his chamber or the Royal Library. The library was spacious and quiet with few visitors. It provided an escape from the discomfort he felt elsewhere in the place he once called home. The palace servants and even the courtiers themselves had always given him a wide berth although now it appeared as if they truthfully feared being in his presence at all. He knew well from his brief experience in Jotunheim that he was unable to touch anyone directly for fear of causing them injury. The sight of Volstagg's blackened skin still remained prominent in his memory.

"_Perhaps,"_ thought Loki _"this is the All-father's way of making certain that a Jotun never holds a place of power in Asgard again. He made that mistake once before and…" _A thunderous rap on the door of his chambers jerked him roughly from his dark thoughts.

"Go away!" Loki yelled not bothering to ask for a name. Most likely it was a servant bringing food and he had no intention of dealing with anyone at the moment.

"Now brother, that is no way to receive a guest" Thor said opening the door despite Loki's admonition for him to leave.

"Brother? Why, I was adopted. Or at least that's what I remember you telling your little friends"

At this Thor's cheeks flashed crimson but he quickly covered it with a hearty laugh and bright smile. "We have all said and done things that we shouldn't as of late. Aye?"

Loki rolled his eyes at this feeble attempt to smooth things over. Thor may not be his brother by blood but that did not change the fact that they had been raised together. Try as he might not to do it; Loki would always in some form or fashion consider Thor family. "We all have made difficult decisions as of late. Yes" Loki whispered relenting to some extent. _ "Although your decisions did not leave you a spectacle for the entire realm to fear"_

"See, agreeing with me will not kill you," laughed Thor patting his brother's shoulder roughly. He took special care not to touch any of the skin exposed by Loki's shirt collar. Thor's smile widened a bit when Loki gave no sound of protest at this show of affection. Nor did he protest when Thor seated himself at his desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. "Surely you did not come merely to tell me that…brother," he said testing the word in his mouth. In spite of everything it sounded strange to him.

Running a hand through his pale blonde hair Thor again laughed gently at this ribbing question. Loki had never been one to make small talk for long. " I came to tell you that your presence is expected in the Great Hall tomorrow. We are receiving guests and mother thinks it pertinent that the entire royal family is present".

Loki surprised Thor by letting out a hearty laugh. The sound even startled Loki. It seemed ages since he'd genuinely laughed. "By chance, has mother forgotten that I was relieved of my princely duties when my punishment was handed down?" he asked a small smirk crossing his thin lips. "Besides I find it highly improbable that any of the All-father's guest will be comforted by seeing the disgraced Dark Prince of Asgard so near the throne"

For a moment Thor was taken aback by this last statement but recovered quickly. "The visitors are Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina of Muspelheim. The prince is coming with the intention of studying the fighting methods of the great Asgardian warriors," he said puffing out his chest slightly.

"_Of course, this would make him proud. The entire realm views their Golden Prince as the finest warrior in the Nine Realms"_

"Muspelheim…Is that what is referred to as the Kingdom of Fire?" Loki inquired quizzically. "I don't recall Asgard ever having any visitors from that realm. Why is the princess attending this little scouting trip? Does the nine realms have another Lady Sif on their hands?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Loki's interest in the matter gave Thor hope that his brother might soon return to some semblance of his former self with time. " This will be the first time that Asgard has hosted royal emissaries from the Fire Kingdom, as some call it, yes" Thor said trying to answer two questions at once. "Princess Sarina is a strong warrior indeed but not in the same way as Sif. The princess comes with the purpose of speaking to you," he stated pausing to gauge his brother's reaction.

A stunned look had replaced the smirk on Loki's cerulean face. "Why would the Princess of the Fire Kingdom wish to speak to the Ice Prince?" he said using the nickname that some of the courtiers had secretly (or so they thought) given him. "Does she wish to see how far the great God of Mischief has fallen?"

Thor frowned at the use of this nickname. He swore silently that if he ever discovered the source of this name that they would be forced to deal personally with him… and it would not be a pleasant encounter for the guilty party. " She wishes nothing of the sort" Thor assured his younger brother. "Her brother believes that in order for the Kingdom of Muspelheim to survive and prosper that their army must rely on a more physical form of defense. Princess Sarina disagrees and desires to seek your advice on the matter."

Loki remained perplexed at this statement. What did he know of warfare and training tactics? True, all Asgardian males were given some form of military training but he had always excelled more in the sphere of magic rather than that of physical prowess. "How exactly does she suppose that I can help her?" he asked. " I know little about the training strategy of this realm, much less about the one that are best for her own"

"Brother, I am surprised that you of all people do not know about the greatest magical army the nine realms has ever known!" Thor said truthfully astonished that this fact had somehow escaped Loki's knowledge. "From the beginning of Muspelheim's existence its soldiers have been trained using the skills of magic. That is how their army does battle. With spells and potions not swords and chainmail. The princess hopes that you can help her to convince her brother that this tradition should remain. She has heard stories of your prowess in magic and judges that your opinion will prove vital to her cause" Thor said again placing a hand upon his brother's shoulder.

Loki was silent for a moment letting the information that Thor had just given him sink in. _"So I was born into the wrong realm. I was born at first to a realm of ice and raised in a realm that values the physical strength of a man. How lucky Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina were" _

"I suppose that simply speaking to the princess would not do any real harm," Loki whispered softly. "If that is what she actually wishes".

"Wonderful!" Thor beamed rising to his feet. "Our visitors are expected to arrive on the Bifrost an hour before to dinner. Mother will expect you in Great Hall several minutes prior to their arrival. Father will great them and then we will all dine to celebrate the occasion of their first royal visit" Thor informed him walking to the door. "You are to be dressed in full Asgardian armor," he said "and don't forget the cow horns!" Thor closed the door just in time to avoid being pelted in the face with one of Loki's heavy books. So the old joke about his golden horned helmet still ruffled Loki's feathers did it? Thor took that to be a good sign that the brother he once knew was still in there somewhere. He just needed the right prodding to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the two shorter previous chapters. This one is longer I promise. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Also if anyone reading this is familiar with Norse mythology I do not depict Muspelheim in the same way that it is depicted in the traditional mythology. I've used the name and the idea of a "land of fire" as an inspiration of sorts. Muspelheim in this story is more likened to ancient Egypt as far as geography…mostly arid landscape with strips of fertile land on either side of a large river. With all of that in mind, enjoy!**

**Note: In this chapter Loki's thoughts will be italicized.**

_Quote_

Chapter 3: The Mirror

Loki stood like a ghost in the gilded antechamber outside of the Great Hall. Servants bustled about him busily preparing for the arrival of the royal guests from Muspelheim. He was aware that he should join the royal family however he simply could not tear his eyes away from the reflection staring back at him from the large, ornate mirror hanging on the wall. It was his own reflection although he scarcely recognized the Jotun face that gazed back at him. At one time he had considered himself to be rather handsome when dressed in full Asgardian armor. _"Now I just look out of place. A wolf in sheep's clothing"_ Loki surmised placing the golden horned helmet heavily on his head. _"All hail the great Ice Prince of Asgard." _ With a faint sigh Loki opened the door to the Great Hall and went to take his place alongside his brother. Odin and Frigga already stood in the center of the Great Hall's glittering platform. Upon seeing Loki come in his mother gave him a soft smile. Everything appeared as it had the fateful day of that was to mark Thor's coronation as king of Asgard. Right down to the Warriors Three standing diagonally from him and Thor. The hall was filled on both sides with courtiers eager to lay their eyes on the envoy of foreign royalty that was due to arrive at any moment. _ "At least today someone else will be the cause of their hushed mutterings."_

"You're late" Thor whispered as Loki stood stoically beside him.

"Have the prince and princess arrived?"

"Clearly, no but…" Thor began.

"Then I am not late" Loki said curling his lips into a slender grin.

"You have not lost your silver tongue I see" Thor said laughing jovially at his brother's reasoning. " We should be happy brother. I am told the princess is quite beautiful and…"

Thor's words were silenced by the piercing trumpet blast that was used to announce arrivals to the Great Hall. The entire court turned in unison as the great oak doors flanking the entrance were gradually thrust open by the guards stationed on both sides. All watched in stunned silence as Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina made their long walk through the Great Hall to the All-father's throne. If these people had been anticipating a spectacle of grandeur they were sorrowfully disappointed. The royal envoy consisted of little more than ten people: the prince, princess and eight Muspelheim soldiers.

For once, Loki was thankful for the length of the Great Hall. It allowed him the time to study the arriving party more closely. The soldiers he noted were similar in height to their Asgardian counterparts. Yet, where the warriors of Asgard were heavily muscled these men were lithe of limb with tanned skin and brunette hair. They wore no armor and were instead attired in crimson pants and tunics that shown with golden embroidery around their edges. The solitary weapon Loki saw that they carried was a slender bronze staff decorated with what looked to be rubies. The prince and princess remained concealed from the court as they walked in the center of the group of guards. All that separated them from the guards was the cream colored garments that they wore. Their hems like those of the guards were trimmed with decorative gold stitching. Loki could tell merely that the prince and princess were tall. Both kept the hoods of their cloaks pulled tightly around their faces.

"Welcome to the Realm Eternal Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina of Muspelheim!" Odin's booming voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. "The people of Asgard are eager to forge new ties with your great kingdom" he said taking the hand of his queen and striding to stand in front of the royal visitors. One could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall when Prince Kayan lowered his hood. Loki had to blink several times to be certain that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Prince Kayan looked as if he should be Thor's sibling rather than Loki. He matched Odin in height, with broad shoulders that sat atop an imposing, brawny, frame. The women of the Asgardian court swooned when they caught sight of his chiseled, clean-shaven jaw and winning smile. The only two real differences Loki noticed between Thor and the prince were their eyes and hair. Where Thor's eyes were a clear blue, Prince Kayan's were a bright, emerald green and where Thor's hair was a pale blonde, Prince Kayan's was a rich golden color that nearly matched his skin.

"The Kingdom of Muspelheim thanks the Kingdom of Asgard for her kindness," Prince Kayan said bowing low before Odin. "Now it gives me great honor to present to the King and Queen of Asgard my sister, Sarina. The Princess and future Queen of Muspelheim" With a theatrical flourish of his well-muscled arm Kayan ushered his sister forward to stand before Odin and Frigga. Men and women alike let out a collective gasp as Princess Sarina lowered her cream colored hood. _"The word beautiful does not do this princess justice. She is will be lucky if half the men of the court do not propose marriage"_ Loki thought as he gaped at the woman before him. She was the polar opposite of her brother in appearance. True, she was tall but she was lithe of limb like her soldiers with no heavy muscle to speak of. Her skin was the color of lightly toasted bread and seemed to glow in the flickering light of the Great Hall. The princess's most striking feature was easily her eyes. Wide, and the color of soil after a heavy summer rain they sat above a straight, lightly freckled nose and plump, cherry lips. Her hair that shone like black onyx spilling past her shoulders was adorned with hundreds of tiny, gleaming crystals.

"I fear that my brother has a bit of a flare for the dramatic All-father" Princess Sarina said smiling up at King Odin and Queen Frigga. Her voice was deeper than that of most Asgardian women but Loki was at once struck by the melody it seemed to carry within it.

"We are privileged to be here in the company of the royal family. It is the custom of Muspelheim to bring gifts whenever one visits another realm for the first time. If it pleases the royal family my brother and I would like t observe that tradition presently," Princess Sarina stated bowing and looking expectantly at Odin.

To Loki's astonishment Odin was in fact smiling at the young woman. "We would be flattered to receive the gifts now" he said inclining his head towards Sarina. Returning the All-father's smile the princess motioned for one of her soldiers to bring forward a spear that he been carrying alongside his own staff. It was beautifully made from a dark cherry colored wood with a shining bronze tip.

"This spear is the finest spear that the artisans of Muspelheim have ever made. It is enchanted so that it will never miss its mark when thrown by its owner," she said giving another bow. She then moved back slightly to allow her brother to come stand before Frigga.

"To the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard we humbly present a ruby necklace," he said gingerly lifting a simple, tear drop shaped ruby on an intricately crafted golden chain. "It too has been enchanted so that it will change to suit whatever dress the lady wearing it has on"

"How lovely" Frigga said smiling warmly as she fastened the chain around her neck. Just as the prince had said the ruby slowly turned a deep topaz to match the queen's gown.

"And finally the gifts for the two great Princes of Asgard" Princess Sarina said with a sweet smile as she walked over to where Thor and Loki stood.

"_She will surely draw back once she is close enough to glimpse my face. I doubt she will smile so sweetly then." _


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is longer than the previous three, I promise! I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Also if anyone reading this is familiar with Norse mythology I do not depict Muspelheim in the same way that it is depicted in the traditional mythology. I've used the name and the idea of a "land of fire" as an inspiration of sorts. Muspelheim in this story is more likened to ancient Egypt as far as geography…mostly arid landscape with strips of fertile land on either side of a large river. With all of that in mind, enjoy!**

"_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong" ~ Mahatma Gandhi_

As Loki expected Thor puffed out his chest proudly when Sarina came to stand before him. Surprisingly, the Muspelheim princess appeared unfazed by his brother's display. Loki inwardly laughed at this. _"Perhaps this one is different" _he thought _"Half of the women in Asgard are swooning just looking at the Golden Prince now"_

Shaking her head slightly at the prince's behavior Sarina signaled for her brother, Kayan to bring forth what looked to be a simple oxblood colored coin purse. "To the eldest son of the All-father the kingdom of Muspelheim presents a way to carry the great hammer Mjolnir" she said inclining her head and placing the diminutive, silken coin purse in Thor's massive hands.

Thor let out a loud chuckle as he examined the purse. "Lady, I fear that it will require something a bit more…. sizeable to carry the immense Mjolnir"

Again Sarina had to shake her head at the oblivious prince. "If the his majesty will but attempt to place Mjolnir in the coin purse he will find that it fits rather easily. For the purse is enchanted much in the same way the other gifts are." Sarina could not help but smile widely as Prince Thor's cheeks flushed crimson. She watched delighted to see the look of marvel on his face as he slipped his great hammer into the petite coin purse.

" I must apologize my Lady," he said reaching for Sarina's hand. "It would appear that your great beauty caused my mind to temporarily cease in its thoughts." Thor caught Sarina by surprise when he brushed a light kiss across the knuckles of her hand.

_"Some things never change" _Loki thought, rolling his eyes at Thor's transparent effort at flattery. _ "He will forever measure his masculinity by the number of conquests he makes. Be they palace maids or princesses"_

Princess Sarina lightly retracted her hand. _"This one will be trouble,"_ she thought, making a mental note to not encourage the eldest prince. "There is truly no need to apologize. I fear my beauty could not cause such as that" she replied pleasantly. She almost laughed aloud at Thor's expression. She was merely thankfully that no one else looked as if they had heard the playful rib. Glancing back at Kayan she saw that he too found the prince's expression laughable although he was able to keep his composure a bit better than she. Recovering her regal composure Sarina moved to stand in front of Odin's youngest son.

Many of the courtiers in Muspelheim had warned her father of the Dark Prince and of the crimes he had committed against the realm of Midgard. She was well acquainted with the punishment he had received as well as with his sorted history here in this kingdom. Nevertheless for a reason unknown to her she saw no reason to fear the God of Lies and Mischief. "No one could know of another's intentions until they had walked in their shoes" her father had once said. Sarina would not judge him unfairly. Everyone had their demons, as she was well aware. Besides, the Dark Prince was rather handsome in spite of cerulean skin…or perhaps because of it. Sarina had yet to choose.

Loki drank in the image of Princess Sarina as she came to face him. "_The women of Asgard were renowned throughout the Nine Realms for their exceptional beauty however by some means this woman from Muspelheim surpassed even the Goddess of Beauty herself" _The thought left Loki confused as it based through his mind. By Asgardian standards the princess was far from what one would consider beautiful. The women here were valued for having porcelain skin flattered by light-colored tresses and slender frames. Sarina possessed none of these qualities. The skin that framed her deep brown eyes was well tanned and complimented by shadow-black hair that flowed in soft waves down her back. Furthermore her physique was far from slender. It reminded Loki of the perfume bottles his mother kept on her dressing table… arcs that melded into a willowy core.

"To finish we wish to present _two _gifts to the youngest prince" Sarina said giving Loki the warmest smile she could muster. _"He must view me as an ally," _she thought to herself. "_For I will need him to make a case on my behalf if I am to convince my brother that this mission is not but foolishness"_

"Two gifts" Loki stated dryly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Despite his chastisement he was resolute that his silver tongue would not grow tarnished. He smiled inwardly as he heard Thor cough loudly. No doubt his brother meant this as a signal for Loki to be more polite to their guest.

"We thought it best not to anger you prince. Events of late have shown that your anger is to be avoided at all costs," Sarina whispered giving Loki a wry smile.

Her comment should have angered him. Instead it brought a smile to his stoic façade. _"Thus she is not the dutiful princess that she pretends to be. Perhaps her visit will provide a respite from the droll ramblings of the palace masses after all," _he surmised.

Once more she gestured for Prince Kayan to come forward with the gift to be presented. Loki noted with interest that it was a staff fashioned after those that the Muspelheim soldiers carried. However, this staff appeared to be made of a metallic substance and was adorned with what looked to be emeralds in place of the rubies.

Sarina held out the staff for Loki to take. He was unsure of how to take the gift without touching her skin. Cautiously he grasped the staff by its middle, well clear of her hands.

"This staff is crafted by the finest sorcerers in Muspelheim to enable its wielder to strengthen his or her magic," she said watching him examine the gift closely. "This one in particular is fashioned from silver and emeralds to better suite your…personality" At the use of this final word Loki gave her a quizzical look.

"Princess I understand the use of emeralds in the staff for green is part of my royal banner. The silver on the other hand leaves me at a lose. As you can see from my armor I much prefer gold." He said raising a single, dark eyebrow.

Sarina let out a soft giggle. "I fear Prince Loki that the rumors much exaggerate your intellect. The staff is crafted from silver for the silver-tongued prince" she said giving him a sly wink.

"My lady one must not always listen to rumors" he said smiling even more brightly at her boldness. "…Especially those uttered from the mouths of courtiers"

"Wiser words were never spoken my dear prince" Sarina said taking another small silken bag from one of her soldiers.

_"My dear prince…"_ Loki quite liked the sound of those words rolling off of her lips.

"Does the great prince of Asgard not wish to know what his second gift will be?" Sarina asked jarring Loki from his thoughts.

"Of course," he sputtered, chastising himself silently for letting his mind drift. "What other enchantment is to be had from the kingdom of Muspelheim?"

Without any of the fanfare given to the previous gifts Princess Sarina held out a sizeable, leather bound book. Across its cover in ruby letters were the words Muspelheim: A Military History.

"I thought it almost shameful that one of the most renowned sorcerers in Asgard had no knowledge of the most powerful magical army in the Nine Realms" she said flashing him a quiet smile.

_"Thor manages to once again leave me in his shadow"_ thought Loki. How else would the princess have known of his ignorance?

"Once you finish this tome I would love to discuss it with you" said Sarina as she reached out to place the book in Loki's hands.

Before he could stop her the Princess of Muspelheim gently swept her fingers across his frigid hands. He braced himself for the scream that he was sure would come. Any person who had made the mistake of accidentally touching his exposed skin always drew back in pain. Except, Sarina did not scream or pull her hand away in pain. She merely smiled and gently withdrew her hands.

The banquet tables were bustling with activity and conversation as every member of Asgard's court feasted to the good health of the realm's newest visitors. As usual, Loki found the banter to be shallow and considerably mind numbing. "_Do these people have nothing better to speak of save for fashion and the latest gossip?"_ he thought sending his plate away with one of the servants. _"Good wine is all that will salvage this evening if I am forced to endure this drabble for long"_

It appeared that Thor and the Warriors Three had found a like-minded companion in the young Muspelheim prince. Kayan was having a rousing drinking contest with Frandal as Loki watched in disgust. Both men were on their fourth tankard and showed no signs of slowing down. As expected the others were cheering them on while Lady Sif only shook her head and laughed at the entire spectacle. Loki had vainly hoped that the prince would posses more decorum coming from a kingdom renowned for its magical aptitude. _"At least Muspelheim will be spared having someone that resembles my brother as its king." Of course, that assumes that the princess holds a bit more aptitude than her oaf of a brother" _he thought bringing his goblet to his lips.

"Younger brothers never change do they?" asked a pleasing voice from behind him. Loki was so startled that he spilled wine down the front of his tunic. No one save for his mother and Thor had dared to speak to him from the time when his punishment was put into place.

"I must apologize my lord" Princess Sarina said taking the empty chair adjacent to him. "I did not wish to frighten you," she said giving a slight flick of her wrist. Loki glanced down to see that his tunic was once again pristine. He chuckled faintly at her choice of words.

"Meaning no offense my lady but I find it doubtful that you could _frighten_ anyone…in particular me" he said giving her a thin smile. _"Fulfilling her duties as political emissary I see" _he thought cynically. _"One cannot fail to remember to have a word with the disgraced prince"_

"My lord, you must be careful that you do not dismiss me so easily," Sarina said giving Loki a smile that could only be described as devious. "Those who have previously done so have regretted their decision" After saying this she gave him an expectant look.

_"It appears that she plans on drawing out this bit of charity" _Carefully taking another sip from his goblet Loki turned to face the princess silently hopeful that this incident would pass quickly. He was vaguely impressed that she did not turn her eyes away when he met her gaze. The orange spheres that sat in place of his usually blue ones unnerved many.

"My dear princess it evident that you know not who you threaten" he quipped giving her a wry smile.

"Sarina" she nearly whispered. "Please call me Sarina. We are both equals," she said placing her hand upon his.

Once again he was stuck by the fact that his touch did not appear to harm her in the least. He should wish to know why.

"Then Sarina perhaps you could answer a question that has baffled me since your arrival" he said withdrawing his hand from hers. For some unexplainable reason her touch made him uneasy. No, uneasy was not the correct word although he for once, was at a loss for the right word.

" I will answer it if I am able my lord" He noticed that she now sat with her hands folded demurely in her lap.

"Loki" he said meeting her eyes yet again. "If we are to be equals then you should call me Loki"

Sarina beamed at these words. "In that case I will answer it if I am able Loki" she said his name feeling strange as it rolled off her tongue. _"Asgardian names have so little music to them,"_ she thought silently. _"But this once is not as flat as all of the rest"_

Hearing her utter his name sent a minor chill down Loki's back. Why was this woman having such an effect on him?

"From the day that the All-father imprisoned me in this form I have vigilantly avoided contact with anyone. A simple graze of my skin would cause most great pain. Save for you. Why is that?" he asked raising a single eyebrow. This was one of the few times in his life that Loki was genuinely interested in the answer.

The princess looked as if she was almost relieved at his choice of question. "You would find my brother Kayan is the same. The people of Muspelheim tend to run a little…hot," she said giving him another devious smile.


	5. Chapter 5:Part 1

**I apologize for the long time period between chapters. Between work and classes I don't have much time to write but I'm working on it. Part one of this chapter will be super short but Part 2 will be considerable longer. ****I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Also if anyone reading this is familiar with Norse mythology I do not depict Muspelheim in the same way that it is depicted in the traditional mythology. I've used the name and the idea of a "land of fire" as an inspiration of sorts. Muspelheim in this story is more likened to ancient Egypt as far as geography…mostly arid landscape with strips of fertile land on either side of a large river. With all of that in mind, enjoy!**

"_There is no great genius without some touch of madness" ~ Seneca_

Chapter 5: Part 1

"Forgive me, my lady but I fear that I do not understand your meaning" Taking a long swallow from his goblet Loki eyed the visiting princess with open curiosity. It was rare indeed that anyone in the court of Asgard could hold his attention for this long.

The corners of her mouth pulled up slightly at his use of _my lady_. "Allow me to clarify" Sarina reached out and gently took Loki's icy hand in her own. It saddened her to feel him flinch slightly at her contact. She wondered silently what could have caused this handsome prince to react so to another's touch. "The people of Muspelheim have a rather elevated body temperature when compared with the other peoples of the Nine Realms"

"I…I see and why is that?" he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on what Sarina was saying. As the princess spoke she absentmindedly massaged tiny circles across the palm of Loki's hand. His heartbeat wavered with every circle although he did not quite understand why.

" Muspelheim is known as the land of fire. In the legends of our land it is even said that we ourselves sprang from the flames of a colossal fire that once consumed Muspelheim. Still, how ever we came to be my people have always relished the heat. Both in ourselves and in others" With this last sentence Sarina placed Loki's hand lightly on the banquet table so she could have control of her own. "It is this very heat and flame that allows me to touch the skin of a Johtun without fear of pain"

She moved her hands together in a leisurely circle and Loki watched intently as a small red orb formed inside her cupped hands. He had never seen anything like it in all his years of sorcery. It was perfectly round and translucent but glowed with an intensity that could have lit the whole of the Great Banquet Hall had she permitted it to escape from her grasp.

"Then it appears that I am at a disadvantage," Loki said with a smirk playing across his thin lips. "For fire can destroy ice but I fear that ice cannot destroy fire"

"That my dear Prince Loki, is where you are mistaken. Please, hold out your hands" Once again he was slightly taken aback by hearing her address him in such an intimate manner but quickly recovered and did as she requested extending his hands to her.

Sarina bent her head close to the orb and blew on it lightly. The crimson orb slid languidly across her palms and into Loki's waiting hands. He was surprised at the amount of heat that radiated from such a small thing. It felt as if he were standing by the large fireplace in his chambers. Loki waited for the heat of the orb to become uncomfortable or even painful but it only glowed steadily cradled in his palms.

"Your turn" Sarina said a smile alighting her face.

Loki looked at her quizzically, unsure of the meaning behind her strange choice of words.

She laughed at the mystified expression on his cerulean features. Yes, she had to admit that even in his Johtun form the Dark Prince of Asgard was handsome.

"Just put your lips together and blow" Sarina mimicked the motion of blowing on the orb.

Still uncertain of exactly what the princess was trying to prove he nevertheless complied with her simple request. Bending low over the orb as she had done he pursed his lips and blew a gentle stream of icy breath. Loki stared in open wonder as the glowing, red orb lost its translucent quality and warmth. In his hands now rested a solid orb of ice. Even he could feel the chill that now radiated from this newly formed creation.

"You see," Sarina said locking eyes with him. "Ice can overcome fire just as fire can overcome ice. We are both powerful beings. Do not demean the powers that your lineage gives you Loki"

Loki searched the kind eyes that gazed into his own attempting to discern what it was that Sarina was trying to say. Before he even had a chance to gather his thoughts they were interrupted by Thor's gruff voice bellowing his name.


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! Sunshine-Midnight123, thunderyoshi, Jadlynn, arnoldloveshelga7…and musicluver246 I hope this update is soon enough for you**_

_**Jadlynn**_**, **_**I am so glad that you liked the "look of open wonder" in the last part. Your reaction was exactly what I was hoping for! **_

_**Shadow Realm Triforce**__**, You know now that I think about it you're right! His helmet does look more like a goat's horns…or maybe even antelope horns. Thanks so much for reviewing each chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the story **___

**I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah. Part 2 of Chapter 5 will have more from Sarina's POV. **_

"_It's easy to be certain that another's heart will fall_

_Much harder to be certain of your own" ~ My Heart Dances by Elton John_

Chapter 5: Part 2

"Brother, it is rude to keep such a beautiful creature all to yourself" Thor bellowed clapping Loki roughly on the shoulder.

Sarina cringed slightly at the Golden Prince's use of the word _creature_. She despised that word more than any other. Too often it was used as a justification for evil.

"Forgive me, 'twas not my intention to keep her from the glory that is your company Thor" Loki turned to look up at the elder Odinson. She could not help but notice the shift in Loki's aura at the arrival of his brother. He did not seem to be aware even that the icy orb he held had been crushed when his hands had clenched upon hearing Thor's voice.

"My lord, your brother and I were just discussing the differences between the people of Muspelheim and the Jotun. Have you any thoughts to add to the conversation?" Sarina gave the Golden Prince a kind smile. Perhaps he too would prove to be more than the image that the courtiers had painted of him with their rumors.

Thor flashed one of his trademark smiles that the princess had heard so much about at being asked to join the conversation. _ "I am certain that smile has charmed many of the maidens of this court into his bedchambers" _Sarina thought. But it would take more than a dazzling smile to win over the High Princess of Muspelheim.

"My lady, I fear that I know little of either people save what I was taught as a child. Loki is the scholar in our family not myself" He had by now pulled up a chair and taken a seat next to Loki who appeared less than enthusiastic about his brother's close proximity.

"Aye, your brother and I have been having quite the conversation" Sarina locked eyes with Loki once more and smiled warmly. She had a feeling that Loki was used to fading into the background when he and Thor were in the same room. "But if you did not come to share your opinions to what do we owe the pleasure of your company prince?" Not meaning to be rude she shifted to some extent in her chair so that she could face both brothers.

" I have come simply to invite you, princess to join myself and my friends in the training arena tomorrow morning. Your brother Kayan wishes to test the magic of Muspelheim against the physical strength of Asgard. It should be an utterly rousing match!" Clearly Thor believed that his Aesir strength would win out over the magic possessed by her brother.

_"I cannot have these Aesir thinking that the magic wielded by the warriors of Muspelheim is weak." _ Sarina had an idea that would allow her to show the warriors of Asgard the true power of her kingdom and give the young Dark Prince a chance to exercise his real powers as well.

"Prince Thor, I would love to join the great warriors of Asgard for a demonstration of their mighty prowess in battle. In fact, I would love to join my brother in representing the power of Muspelheim in the arena…on one condition" she said giving him her best tempting smile.

"Name your condition my lady and if it is within my power I will see that it is met" Thor seemed completely enthralled with their conversation. She was almost certain that he had forgotten that Loki was even present.

"Thank you my lord, you are most generous but I fear that this condition is not within your control." Sarina reached over coyly and placed her hand over his. "I would kindly request that your brother Loki join us in the arena"

Sarina had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing aloud at the expression that had washed over Loki's cerulean features. The young prince looked as if he could not believe his ears.

"Why….I mean of what use could I be in the arena Sarina? The All-father has stripped me of my magic as part of my punishment" Loki sputtered. He seemed to be very nearly hurt by her request as if he thought that she was mocking him.

"_He must learn to trust in his own abilities if he is regain any of what he has lost" _Again she smiled kindly at Loki and gently squeezed his ice-cold hand.

"You are Jotun are you not? The people of Jotunheim posses a strong, natural magic that at one time even threatened to overthrow the warriors of Asgard" She must get Loki to agree to join her in the arena if she were to show her brother that magic would always win over brute strength. Flattery seemed to be the way to go with most of the men from this realm.

" I am a Jotun that is most obvious" He had nearly bristled at her question. Even now his glowing orange eyes dared her to bring up his lineage for a second time.

"_So this prince is not like the other men of his realm. If flattery will not work then perhaps a contest will"_

"It is understandable dear Loki, if you fear that your natural magic is no match for the strength of your brother" Her deep brown eyes burned with the unspoken challenge as she fixed her gaze intently on Loki. For a brief moment Sarina would have sworn on her very crown that she saw the cheeks of the Dark Prince flush crimson.

"How dare you say that I am frightened of this oaf!?" Loki's chair clattered to the floor as he stood abruptly to tower over Sarina. "Thor may best me in the sphere of physical strength but he cannot begin to fathom my abilities in the magic" His anger seemed to seethe from his very pores. Despite the fact that Loki stood menacingly above her Sarina did not fear him. To be honest, she rather admired him for his passion.

Sarina rose slowly from her own chair to face Loki. She had not realized how tall the prince was when they had been seated. Standing toe to toe with him now she was merely staring at his chin and had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes.

"Then my dear prince we shall see tomorrow morning if your abilities are as well developed as your silver tongue. Until then your majesties I must retire for I am most weary" With a low bow to both Thor and Loki Sarina excused herself and made her way towards the doors of the Great Banquet Hall. The two gods watched her leave with a mixture of awe and respect.

Princess Sarina rose early the next morning to watch the sun as it rose over the glorious landscape of Asgard. _"Muspelheim will forever be my homeland but I can see why the Aesir love this land so dearly"_ she surmised as she stood basking in the warmth of the sun's rays on her balcony. A lively rapping on the door of her chambers brought her out of peaceful thoughts.

"Who is there?" she called out moving briskly to open the heavy wooden door into her chamber. The door swung open to reveal a man dressed in the manner of a palace servant.

"My name is Agnarr your majesty and I am a servant of the House of Odin." The man bowed deeply and waited to be addressed.

Sarina smiled sweetly and asked "What brings you to my chambers so early this morn Agnarr?" " Surely my brother and I have not over stayed our welcome so soon" she said with an airy giggle.

"No, your majesty of course not!" Agnarr looked to be somewhat flustered by her attempt at humor. "Queen Frigga requests that you join her for breakfast in her chambers. I was sent to escort you there should you agree to her invitation" he said again bowing deeply.

A bit surprised by this request Sarina nevertheless felt that it would only be a show of good manners to accept. "It would be my great honor to dine with the queen on this morning. Allow me but a moment to dress myself for the day and I will follow you to her chambers"

"Certainly your majesty. Take all the time that you need. I will wait outside of your chamber until you are ready" Once more Agnarr bowed. He then reached out and closed her chamber door gently in order to give her privacy.

Walking to her large cedar traveling chest Sarina rifled through the clothing that she had brought with her from Muspelheim. Her father often scoffed at her refusal to have handmaidens or servants of any kind attend to her when she dressed in the morning. Honestly, she saw no need. Should not a grown woman be able to dress herself?

Selecting a flowing, long-sleeved cream tunic that fell to her knees Sarina combined it with a pair of similarly colored pants. She would need to be able to move freely if she was to do battle in the arena today. Each piece was embellished with delicate gold embroidery, as was tradition for all the clothing of the royalty of Muspelheim. In an effort to liven up the outfit she belted her waist with a diaphanous golden scarf. This would be as close as she could come to matching the flamboyancy of the Asgardian clothing.

"_They must think Muspelheim to be a very poor kingdom indeed when they compare our attire to theirs" _Sarina thought as she wove her onyx locks into a thick braid. Tossing the braid lazily over her shoulder she took in her appearance in the room's large floor length mirror.

"_I am as ready as I will ever be to meet the queen of this realm," _she thought. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Sarina opened the door.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate everyone's input and can't wait to hear more**_**. This chapter is a bit of a filler but trust me it will be important later on in the story. I promise that there will be more Loki in the next chapter. Just please be patient with me. Not entirely happy with this chapter but the only way for me to get through writer's block is to write so…. ****I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**

"_If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."_

_George Orwell_

Chapter 6

Sarina made an effort to gather her nerves as she followed the servant called Agnarr down the cavernous halls of the All-father's palace. Every click of the Agnarr's boot heels brought with it a new worry. Was this invitation to dine simply the queen's way of welcoming a visiting dignitary or an interrogation of a woman that the queen saw as a threat to her sons? Either way, Sarina would guard carefully her words and dealings around Queen Frigga. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly ran into Agnarr as he came to a stop outside of two massive oak doors. He did not mention her blunder but instead gave her a warm smile. _"So not all of the Aesir are conceited,"_ she thought happily returning the older man's grin.

"We have arrived at the queen's chambers your majesty. I will announce you to the queen and then I will take my leave. Do not be nervous. The All-mother is kind and just" Sarina nodded tensely as she straightened her back and shoulders so as to appear confident in her demeanor. Agnarr placed his weathered hands on the oak doors and began to slowly push them open.

If Sarina had considered the doors to be massive then the room itself was another realm entirely. _"The whole of Muspelheim's throne room could rest in this single bedchamber"_ She gazed up at intricately carved, vaulted ceilings that were higher than any of the palace roofs in Muspelheim. Warm sunlight poured into the room through the panes of equally intricate stain glass windows. Sarina had never seen such glorious colors in all of her life, not even when she had watched the evening sun glisten off the waters of the Central River. At last she fixed her stare on the queen herself. A beautiful, elder woman with striking auburn hair that flowed loosely in curls down the honey colored gown that she wore. Sarina understood well why she commanded authority. It radiated from her very countenance.

"Your Majesty I present to you the High Princess of Muspelheim, Sarina Shahsdottir" Agnarr bowed deeply and backed gradually from the room leaving the two women alone.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you All-mother" Sarina said mimicking the deep bow that Agnarr had given. "It is a privilege to be able to dine with you this morning" When her greeting was met by a momentary silence Sarina was forced to raise her eyes and encounter the queen's gaze. She felt a wave of relief wash over when she saw that the queen was smiling.

"The joy is all mine Princess" Frigga drew nearer to Sarina as she spoke.

As she came closer Sarina realized that the queen was a great beauty herself with high cheekbones and finely sculpted features. However what was most arresting to Sarina was the aura that encircled this woman. _"No one would ever question that she is a good and loving mother"_

"I hope you did not think me rude last night for not conversing with you at the banquet." Frigga said motioning for Sarina to take a seat opposite her at a petite breakfast table adorned with gold leaf and bright citrine jewels. "My youngest son rarely socializes thus I thought it best to leave the two of you to your conversation. Help yourself to whatever you would like" she said as a servant placed several ornate bowls onto the table.

Sweeping a quick glance over the bowls on the tabletop Sarina could not help but smile at the Queen of Asgard. All the fruits that lay there were from Muspelheim.

"Thank you, your majesty" Sarina whispered as she reached for a large, crimson fruit in the middle bowl. "Of course, I did not think you rude. I assumed that you had other matters to attend to. Prince Loki is a rather…interesting conversationalist" She noticed that the queen herself was not eating but rather watching Sarina as she spoke. Breathing deeply Sarina realized that if she were to gain anything from this conversation she would have to be daring. "Your majesty, forgive me if I am overstepping my station but I do not believe that you invited me here this morning simply to exchange pleasantries"

For a brief moment, Frigga appeared to be angry at Sarina's bold statement but in the end her countenance softened. In fact, the queen wore a look that could only be likened to adoration.

"You are wise beyond your years princess. That trait will serve you well when you take the throne." With this said Frigga seemed to relax somewhat. "There have been rumors floating around my courts that the study of our battle techniques is not the sole reason for your visit to our realm" The queen paused giving Sarina a chance to speak.

Sarina's resolve wavered momentarily. _"So the gossips have taken hold of more information than I suspected. Well, she will find out sooner or later…better she hear it from my lips than the lips of some gossip"_

"For once, I fear the gossips are right. Battle is Kayan's reason for visiting this realm, however it is not the only reason that I am here" Sarina could not explain why but she felt relieved to lastly be able to share this secret with someone…even if it was the All-mother. Still, she had to be sure that the court gossips had their facts straight. "May I ask what the rumors name as my true grounds for visiting Asgard?"

Heaving a sigh Frigga leaned back in her chair. "The rumor is that a prophecy is cause for your visit. This prophecy is thought to concern my youngest."

Squeezing her eyes closed Sarina wordlessly muttered a prayer that her ancestors would see her through this. "Again, the rumors are correct"

At this the queen sat up rod straight. Her son had suffered so much and she would be damned if she would allow someone else to harm him.

Sarina was taken aback by the anger she saw burning in Frigga's blue eyes. _"I should not be offended. She is simply a mother protecting her young"_

"Your majesty, I beg you permit me to clarify. I mean Prince Loki no ill will"

"Please then, explain princess" Frigga said her gaze boring into Sarina.

Glancing down at her hands Sarina began her explination."In Muspelheim we put great store in the power of seers. These are women who we believe are gifted with a second sight that permits them to look into the future. From the day of my first birthday onward the Great Royal Seer of Muspelheim has uttered the same words" Sarina paused briefly to meet the queen's gaze.

The posture of the queen had calmed and she now rewarded Sarina with a tiny smile. "I accept what you say as true child. Continue"

Sarina's dark brown eyes grew cloudy as she drifted back to Muspelheim in her memory. _"During the rule of this child, ice and frost will rule the realm of fire. These will be years of peace and fertility. King and queen both born of magic. Two heirs will come of this union of ice and fire. One for the darkness and one for the light but both to rule." _

The chamber echoed with Sarina's words. The queen was almost certain that her ears had deceived her. She reached out to take the young woman's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze she attempted to rouse Sarina from the stupor she had fallen into.

"Are you saying that you believe Loki to be the ice and frost of which the prophecy speaks?"

At last, meeting the eyes of the queen Sarina nodded slowly. "The seer would always whisper, only to me, the same words each and every time. She would say to remember that not all snakes were dangerous. Prince Loki is known throughout the Nine Realms to use the snake as an emblem."

A single tear rolled down Frigga's cheek as she took in the young woman before her. It broke her heart to know that this gentle creature had been forced to shoulder this secret for such an extensive time.

"Do not fret princess. Your secret is safe with me so long as no harm comes to my son. It is my fervent hope that this Royal Seer is accurate. The panic I have seen in my son seems to be calmed by your presence. Perhaps you will be the light that will rescue the Dark Prince from his own mind."


	8. Chapter 7

**So excited for all of my new followers! Thank you all and I really hope you enjoy the story. Sunshine-Midnight123, I'm happy that my story appeared on your feed. Your review made me smile **** arnoldloveshelga7 and Shadow Realm Triforce, thank you both so much for your reviews! TwilightAnimeLover21, there will be no dramatic fainting with this chapter…no more filler! There will be much more Loki and Sarina interaction in this chapter! Yay! Again thank you to everyone for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!**

**Note: There will be ***** to mark where the story shifts from Sarina's POV to Loki's POV**

"_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." - __Federico García Lorca__, __Blood Wedding and Yerma_

Chapter 7

Walking to the outdoor training arena Sarina felt freer at that instance than she had in a long while. The All-Mother knew of her true reason for coming to the realm of Asgard and miraculously, she had given her blessing for the endeavor to continue. Sarina was convinced that Loki was the one that the prophecy spoke of but getting him to see that was going to be rather challenging.

Upon reaching the arena she entered the door to the armory secretly praying that it was empty. She could use a few moments to gather her wits before she had to face the Dark Prince again. Perhaps, surveying the implements of battle that so fascinated Kayan would help her clear her head.

Sarina gasped as she took in the immense weapons vault of the Aesir. _"Surely they do not love war so greatly,"_ she thought running her fingers across the numerous spear shafts and sword hilts that lined the walls. _"There are not this many weapons in the whole of Muspelheim"_ A sudden flash of green and blue in the surface of one of the golden shields caught her eye.

"I am happy to see that you chose to join us today Loki" Sarina rested leisurely against one of the armory pillars as she turned to the corner where she knew him to be. "But you do realize that it is rather rude to watch someone without their knowledge do you not?" For a moment she worried that he had disappeared but his charming voice soon found her ears.

"I came only to save myself from having to hear my brother's annoying jibes later" Loki said stepping out from behind the large golden shield.

She noticed that her wore no armor but was instead dressed in a simple emerald colored tunic with black pants and matching black boots. His ebony hair slicked back in its usual style, brushed the tops of his shoulders. _"He is handsome, whether he believes himself to be or not. _

"And as far as watching you without your permission I would assume that you, princess, should be well used to that by now" Loki said giving her a wry smile.

She let out a throaty laugh at his retort. "Are you saying that you watch me without my knowledge often dear Loki?" The expression that crossed his cerulean features at that instant was priceless. Later, she would swear that a crimson flush had risen in his cheeks.

Recovering quickly Loki easily put his silver tongue to work. "Sarina I fear that I, unlike my boar of a brother, have much more constructive hobbies than swooning over a silly woman" Leaning against the pillar adjacent to hers he flashed her a mischievous grin.

Sarina's heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. She had never been one to fawn over a man. From the day of her birth she was taught to guard her heart well from those who would try to capture it. Yet, she felt in Loki a kindred spirit of sorts. He had within him a fire that burned just below the surface that she was at a loss to explain. Keeping her thoughts to herself Sarina languidly sauntered over to where Loki stood.

"Silly woman?" She frowned in mock anger. "If we were in Muspelheim I would have you flogged for such impertinence!" With each word she poked him gently in the chest with a single finger. "But alas, for once Dark Prince luck is on your side" Smiling up at him she braced herself for his angry reply. What he said and did next would all but cause her heart to stop its rhythmic beating.

"To have met a woman such as yourself Sarina I would count myself among the luckiest men in all of the Nine Realms" He gently took her left hand and brushed his slender lips across her knuckles. "Now, I think it best that we join the other warriors in the arena before we are missed and one of my brother's unruly comrades comes to look for us. What's more, you must teach me to use my _natural _talents in battle." Loki began walking towards the arena entrance but stopped when he realized that Sarina was not following him. She stood rooted to the very spot where he had left her. Rubbing the knuckles of her left hand where he had kissed them. _"So I am not the only one that feels it," _he thought. _"The air practically hums when I am around her" _Spinning on his heels to face her he attempted to pull her from her daze. 

"Are you coming my lady or shall I tell the others that the most powerful sorceress in all of Muspelheim was quailed by the thought of facing the Mighty Thor in battle?" His face broke into a wide grin when Sarina's head snapped up at this particular comment. Never had he seen such a look of defiance on a woman and never had he been so pleased to be the cause of something.

Squaring her shoulders Sarina marched to stand beside Loki. "The Mighty Thor will think his hammer a mere child's toy when I am through with him" She linked her arm with Loki's and flashed him a mischievous smile. "Let the games begin."

"Your wish is my command your majesty" he said leading her into the outdoor portion of the training arena.

"Brother, I see it was you that has kept Princess Sarina from us!" Thor clasped Loki's hand and pulled him into a rough embrace.

Although Loki had never understood his brother's incessant need to show affection publicly he allowed it. _"I suppose it is my small act of contrition," _he thought as Thor released him.

"Princess I must introduce you to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They have accompanied my brother and I on many an adventure" Taking Sarina's arm in his Thor led her over the small group of warriors preparing their weapons for the day's battles.

Loki could not help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy as he watched Sarina stand arm in arm with Thor. He also could not help but compare himself once more with the Golden Prince of Asgard. Here he stood a disgraced war criminal and his brother was beloved by the entire kingdom. Thor had at all times gotten whatsoever he had desired as far back as Loki could remember but he would not have her. Never had Loki felt such a fervent yearning for a woman. True, he had enjoyed the company of many women of the court but they had been merely amusements to him and nothing more. This woman, this princess was different somehow. He was startled from his thoughts by Sarina's melodic voice calling for him.

"Loki," she motioned for him to come join the group. "Come join us. Fandral was just regaling me with the tales of your youthful misadventures." Sarina said laughing blissfully.

His heart quivered slightly at the sound of her laugh. _"I will never tire of that sound,"_ he thought strolling over tentatively to join the others.

"Well you mustn't believe everything Fandral says. He has been known to exaggerate on occasion to spice up a dull story," Loki said moving to stand next to Sarina. "I may be the God of Lies but Lord Fandral here is a close second." Surprisingly Fandral smiled at this comment.

"Is that true Fandral?" Sarina jabbed the man lightly on the arm. "Is Loki not the only man in Asgard worthy of the title Silver Tongue?" She raised an onyx eyebrow and awaited his answer.

Fandral hesitated for a moment but remained true to form and recovered quickly. "My lady, all men embellish from time to time. I do it purely to liven up dull stories but Loki is the genuine master of words here" He flashed Sarina a winning smile.

Glancing between the two men Sarina allowed a sly grin to creep across her face. This made Loki curious as to exactly what it was that Fandral had told her.

She turned to Loki and locked her deep brown eyes with his bright orange ones. "So Fandral was merely exaggerating when he told the story of how you transformed the Royal Gardens to not but cinders by conjuring a dragon while you and Thor were playing?"

"Ah," He glanced at his feet and then back at Sarina "no that story is actually true. Mother was quite upset with me that day. She did so love her rose bushes"

At this, Sarina burst into a fit of laughter and in spite of himself Loki could not help but join her.


	9. Chapter 8

**So excited for all of my new followers!... CrazyNorwegian, HarbouringLies, Darkening Daylight, Trixi Sage, partyatgastbys, Fern 23 and everyone else. Special thanks to lwolf and Shadow Realm Triforce for their reviews! Thank you all and I really hope you enjoy the story. Again thank you to everyone for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! This chapter will be a bit shorter but it has to be in order to set up a crucial event. The words used in this story are Arabic so I apologize if any of them are misspelled. I own nothing but my OCs. **

"_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am…" ~ Some Nights by FUN_

Chapter 8

"I am surprised dear Loki that any of the All-mother's roses survived your childhood antics" By now Sarina's face was flushed and she was nearly breathless from laughter. Clutching the sleeve of Loki's emerald tunic she made an effort to catch her breath.

As Loki watched the princess in this joyful state he realized that he had been mistaken about her beauty on the night that she had arrived in Asgard. _"Dressed in finery she is stunning but when her eyes are filled with mirth and her laughter rings out she is exquisite" _In some ways thoughts like these made Loki uneasy. He was not one given over easily to emotions and yet whenever she was near him he seemed unable to control his own mind. _"I am turning into my brother," _he thought dryly. 

The loud creaking of the arena doors was heard as Prince Kayan's booming voice broke through the sound of their merriment. "I thought we were here to demonstrate our prowess in battle not to regale my sister with stories"

"We are dear akhi but we had to do something to entertain ourselves while we awaited your arrival. You are late or did you fail to notice?" Sarina gave Kayan the same glare that Loki had seen many a time on Thor's face when they were younger. It was the knowing look of an elder sibling.

"Dear saghirati, I am not late unless the battle has already been fought and lost. Has it?"

"No it has not," Sarina said shaking her head at her brother's conceited reply. "However, you are still late."

He strutted over to Sarina and enveloped her in an unyielding hug.

""We shall show these Aesir the power and might of Muspelheim. Aiwa, saghirati?"

Sarina smiled lovingly up at her brother once he finally released her " Aiwa, akhi. The whole of Asgard shall tremble before the might of our power"

Loki was even now stricken by how much the Prince of Muspelheim favored Thor. Even now attired as he was in the same crimson pants and tunic of the guards that had accompanied him from his realm, with his hair tied back he looked to be the mirror image of the eldest Odinson. He favored little, the two Muspelheim guards who stood behind him.

While his brother introduced the visiting prince to the other members of the party Loki brushed Sarina gently on the arm to get her attention.

"Saghirate?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He had never heard the language of Muspelheim but he admitted silently to himself that it held a rhythmic quality that his own lacked.

A giggle escaped Sarina's lips at his question. "Saghirate means little one in our language." She gave a playful roll of her eyes. "My brother has insisted on calling me by that name since the day that he surpassed me in height"

A look of comprehension washed over Loki's visage as he put together the remaining pieces together. "Then I take it that aiwa means yes and that akhi means brother, correct?"

Sarina rewarded his cleverness with warm smile. "Well done my dear prince. One must be reasonably knowledgeable to decipher our language for it is not an easy task." She placed a warm hand upon his giving it a delicate squeeze.

Nevertheless her brother's voice soon drew her attention away from him and she withdrew her hand. _"Now I must fight to pull myself from the shadow of two golden princes" _he thought wearily as his gazed at his empty palm.

"Prince Thor how shall we proceed with the day's exercises?" Kayan asked turning to the Golden Prince. "I defer to you only because we are in your father's arena"

Thor let loose with a hardy laugh at the slight jab. "My friend, in the spirit of being a good host I felt it best to let you decide who would do battle first. Or perhaps we could leave the decision up to your lovely sister instead?"

At the mention of this Sarina's face broke into a knowing smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea good prince. Many thanks!" She gave a low, sweeping bow to the older Prince who merely laughed at her mock show of reverence. "In fact, Loki was kind enough beforehand to remind me of my promise to teach him the proper uses natural magic."

Loki's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He had a sinking feeling that he would not like the implication behind Sarina's words.

His initial feelings of misgiving proved to be correct as he now stood facing Sarina across the training arena. _"I will be made of fool of" _thought angrily. _"Why must she insist on making me an example?" _

"Do not worry dear Loki," She called to him from her place in the arena. "I do not expect you to fight unaided. Heru will bring you your staff. I hope you do not mind but I had it brought to the arena this morning. Use it well my prince"

No sooner had the words left her lips than one of the guards making up her brother's escort walked forward with the silver staff that she had given him upon her arrival.

"Your staff, Prince" the guard said holding the silver staff out to him.

Loki was struck by the large scar that ran along the man's left cheek but immediately pushed it from his mind. There were other things that needed to hold his attention at the moment.

Thanking the guard Loki roughly grasped his staff and ran his hands along its emerald studded exterior. He winced slightly as the rough facet on one of the emeralds sliced into his tender palm. _"My own weapon has turned against me,"_ Loki thought laughing to himself.

Suddenly, a burning pain began to work its way up Loki's arm from the cut in his palm. His vision began to blur and he felt himself falling onto the hard packed dirt of the arena. The last thing Loki heard before the darkness took him was Sarina's frantic voice calling his name.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate everyone's input and can't wait to hear more. Yay for all of my new followers and favorites!: FireheartNinja, sporomogoose, Lord Magis, bookXworm080, crystal-roses13, Nope nothin' new, Nope nothin' new & whitetigerwolf. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! TwilightAnimeLover21, yes it was another cliffhanger. What can I say I'm a big fan of them? Shadow Realm Triforce, this chapter should answer most of your questions and thank you so much for the help with the Arabic words! Chromia, I love the sound effects with your review! Hieiko, like I said I love a good cliffhanger. Blissfulnightmare's True Form, for some reason the eyes always seemed a reddish orange to me but after re-watching the movie I think you're right. lwolf, glad you like it. NikZiraxe, your reviews made me laugh out loud. So here's what the hells happened**_** Obviously this chapter will be Sarina's POV since it's hard to have a POV when you're unconscious. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**

What was silent in the father speaks in the son, and often I found in the son the unveiled secret of the father. ~Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 9

Sarina fell to her knees beside the unconscious prince. Rolling Loki onto his back she began ripping open the sleeve that covered his left arm and was greeted with a sight that trapped the breath inside her lungs. Yet through his cobalt hued skin the marks that snaked their way up his arm were undeniable. His veins blazed red as if the very heat of Muspelheim coursed within them. She barely took notice of Thor and Kayan at last reaching her side.

Before she could even address them her brother had his guard Heru pinned to the ground with the sole of his boot resting squarely on Heru's throat.

"What have you done?" Kayan growled. "Tell us now or I will crush your throat before you draw your next breath!"

Heru merely laughed at Kayan's threat. " A frost giant will never sit on the throne of Muspelheim as long as there is life still in my body. Prophecy be damned! "

Mind reeling Sarina tried desperately to understand what sort of madness had possessed one of her father's most loyal guards. _"I cannot focus on this now. Loki has been poisoned and we must find out what was used. With the symptoms appearing this quickly…"_ Sarina turned suddenly to her brother. "He used the nectar from a Sand Lotus."

Thor looked on in bewilderment as Kayan's face drained of all color. "We must get my brother to the Healing Rooms! Both of you prattle on about flora while he lays dying" Bending low he scooped up his younger brother in his arms and began carrying him towards the door leading out of the arena. His thunderous footsteps echoed in his wake.

Sarina rushed to follow the Golden Prince down the palace halls as Kayan roughly handed over Heru to a set of waiting Aesir guards. "Thor what good will the Healing Rooms be? The Asgardian healers either will not or cannot touch him. Not to mention the fact that they have no experience with this type of poison. My brother and I do. Take him to his chambers and then you must go seek audience with the All-Father."

Slowing his frantic pace somewhat Thor turned to face the foreign princess walking beside him. "What poison is this and what has it to do with my father?"

Even now struggling to keep pace with the prince's lengthy strides Sarina managed to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "When you were a boy your father told you stories of the war with Jotunheim did he not?"

"Of course," Shifting Loki slightly in his arms Thor rounded a corner that led down yet another long passageway. "That war brought my father one of his greatest victories…and my little brother," he added softly.

"Did your father ever make mention of the part that my kingdom played in his great victory?" Sarina asked wondering silently if this maze of palace hallways would ever end. Loki needed to be seen to and soon if he was to be helped.

"No. Never did he utter your realm's name. What has that to do with anything?" Thor finally came to a halt in front of one of the numerous golden doors. "My lady, if you would oblige me" He said nodding his head in the direction of the door.

Understanding his meaning Sarina grasped the handle and pushed the heavy door open expecting to enter the Healing Rooms. Instead she found herself striding into what could only be Loki's bedchamber. The green and black trappings contrasted starkly with the golden pallor of the surrounding walls but Sarina had to admit that it well suited the Dark Prince.

Laying Loki tenderly down on the chamber's large four-poster bed Thor knelt down next to his unconscious brother who remained motionless. "Just tell me what I must do to save him princess and it will be done"

Sarina sat down gingerly on the bed and started checking Loki for signs that the poison was making headway in his body. "When the war with Jotunheim began Odin came to my father requesting assistance from our realm. My father gave him the one weapon that would afford his armies superiority in battle"

"I do not understand" Thor said searching Sarina's eyes for answers.

"In Muspelheim, there is a flower known as the Sand Lotus. During my grandfather's reign we too fought a great war with the Frost Giants and our armies were nearly driven out of Jotunheim defeated until, by chance, one of the palace historians discovered an ancient text that described the various uses for Sand Lotus nectar." She paused briefly noting with dread that the marks were now visibly working their way up and around Loki's left shoulder. "In short, it is fatal to Jotuns but I know not why. My father gave Odin an immense supply of the nectar and the Aesir soldiers drenched their weapon tips with it."

"Are you saying that Loki will die?" A look of pure panic alighted on Thor's face. He made to clasp his brother's hand but stopped short suddenly remembering that he could not even touch Loki's bare skin.

"I…I do not think so" Sarina said haltingly. "He is strong but you must speak to your father and convince him to lift Loki's punishment. Loki needs the strength of his magic back. His natural abilities are simply not enough to fight off the poison."

Thor again looked at her with confusion marring his chiseled features. "But you said that this, this Sand Lotus is fatal to all Jotuns. How will his magic help him?"

Taking Thor's hand in her on Sarina gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your brother is unlike an ordinary Jotun. He was gifted with the type of magic that comes from Yggdrasil itself. That magic will defend its host and in turn serve as a form of protection from the poison as well as its ill effects. That is why you must go to your father and implore him to lift the punishment."

A sharp rap on the door startled them both as Prince Kayan entered without fanfare. "I do not mean to intrude but I thought it best to let Prince Thor know that Heru has been taken to the palace dungeons. Your father's men assured me the he will receive due justice for what he has done" Kayan said taking the position nearest his sister.

Giving Kayan a nod of thanks Thor turned back to Sarina. "And what if my father refuses?"

Sarina's face became deathly serious as she reached behind her taking a small knife from her brother's belt and placed it in Thor's hand. "If the All-Father refuses then give him this and tell him that he should come slit Loki's throat. It will be a kinder death than the one that the poison will bring."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews. Shadow Realm Triforce, I'm planning on exploring the toll that the prophecy has taken on Sarina in later chapters. NikitaFuryaHaywire and Iwolf thanks for the encouragement! Guest, your review made me **____** Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: ballofstring66, LocaMonkey24, indy's girl, ian904, Science Queen, Sgoilear, Biscuits1107, Veeaay and LadySuilenroc! **_**The next chapter will be longer and I hope to have it up sometime this week!**__**I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**

**An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth**

**Want someone to hurt you, make you die the way I do**

**I don't think that I could be so**

**Cold hearted**

**~ Coldhearted**

**Chapter 10**

The Throne Room of Asgard was second only in size to the Great Hall. Golden walls shone in the flickering light cast by hundreds of torches. If she had been here for any other reason Sarina might have found it beautiful. Now it stood merely as a façade. A mask that to hide the true inner workings of the Asgardian court.

Sarina did not even realize that she was biting her tongue until the sharp, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Thor had all but begged her to come with him to entreat the All-Father to restore Loki's magic. The discussion was not going well to say the very least and her blood was beginning to boil.

"Father, I beg you to see reason!" Thor pleaded. Odin's face remained stoic as he gazed upon his child. The God of Thunder was crestfallen at his father's utter lack of compassion for his youngest son.

"Restoring your brother's abilities now would make me appear weak to the members of the court" The All- Father's golden armor shimmered in the torchlight of the Throne Room as he descended the steps to stand before his son. "And we cannot be certain that your brother will not try to cause more unrest here in Asgard."

Thor refused to look at his father. Instead he kept his eyes locked onto the cold marble floor of the throne room. What kind of man would stand by while his child suffered needlessly?

Taking a deep, trembling breath Sarina stepped forward. _"I may yet live to regret this"_ she thought desperately. _"…but it must be done"_

"You do mean to say your son, do you not All-Father?"

Odin turned to face Sarina with astonishment written across his wizened features. She was all but certain that he had forgotten that she was even present.

Sarina decided to use his surprise to her advantage. "Throughout this entire conversation you have referred to Loki only as Prince Thor's brother but never as your son. Have you given up on him so easily?"

"Princess, you forget that you have no place in this court and therefore no right to question how I choose to refer to its occupants!" Odin all but growled. "It would serve you well to hold your tongue."

The look of rage that sprang into Odin's eye should have made Sarina quail before the mighty King of Asgard. Instead she found that it caused the words to roll off of her tongue more freely. "I may have no place in this court All-Father that is true but I do have a vested interest in the welfare of Prince Loki as you are well aware! You should want to protect a relic such as he that was so hard won. After all, a damaged relic is of no use to a king or his kingdom."

Sarina now stood directly in front of Odin. Thor would later tell of the fire that sprang into her eyes as she defended Loki. Save for Lady Sif, he had never seen a woman fight with such determination and purpose.

A silence fell upon the throne room as Odin considered Sarina's harsh words. Frigga had spoken with him early concerning the princess's interest in Loki as a possible suitor. His younger son might still prove useful as a tool to strengthen Asgard's political alliances but he would not be held responsible if Loki chose to rebel again.

Grasping Thor by the shoulders Odin forced his eldest son to meet his gaze. "I will return Loki's magic on one condition. Thor, if your brother chooses to once again betray the trust of this family I will hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?"

A mixture of hope and relief flashed across Thor's strong features. "Of course, father. Loki will not betray you again of that I am certain."

"So be it," Odin said rapping his golden staff against the room's marble floor. "I rescind the punishment leveled against Loki of Asgard and return to him the magic which is his"

With a sense of awe Sarina watched as a brilliant emerald light rose from the tip of Odin's staff and gradually filtered into the surrounding air.

Thor was breathing heavily by the time that he and Sarina reached Loki's bedchambers; he had run nearly the entire way. Bursting through the door, he quickly knelt by the bedside of his younger brother with a look of hopeful anticipation.

Astonished by the man she saw lying on the bed Sarina remained in the doorway for a moment allowing her mind to come to terms with what her eyes were seeing. Gone was the cerulean skin of a Jotun. In its place sat alabaster skin nearly as pale as the marble that had covered the throne room floor. _"So this is the visage that Prince Thor grew up seeing," _she thought taking in the sharp contours of Loki's face that were now clearly visible.

"Has he stirred since we have been gone?" Thor questioned Kayan who had remained behind to watch over Loki. "Father agreed to rescind his punishment."

Kayan shot his sister a worried glance as he answered the Golden Prince. "No, he has not. Sand Lotus nectar is a difficult poison to draw out. It will not be simple."

Tears threatened to spill from Sarina's eyes as she saw the devastation that filled Thor's eyes at what Kayan had said.

Clutching his brother's limp hand in his own Thor turned to look at Sarina. "Please, speak plainly with me. Will Loki survive?"

At first, unsure of how to respond Sarina took a moment to sit down at Loki's side and take hold of his hand in the same way that Thor had. Placing her thumb against the vein in his wrist she felt the strong pulse throbbing beneath the pale skin. Loki was fighting the poison even as they spoke. Regardless of whether or not there were any outward signs. "He will fight," she stated simply.

Smiling Thor gazed at his brother's sleeping form. "Aye, if there is one thing that Loki knows how to do well it is fight"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews. Shadow Realm Triforce, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. **__**Rachael Hyuuga and NikitaFuryaHaywire **__**here's your update! ballofstring66, thank you for the praise. I try! To my Guest reviewer, I plan on that battle coming later so I hope you can hold on until then! Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: Rachael Hyuuga, LyrisaLove and KatanaNightengale! This chapter will fast forward a bit and there will be much more of a focus on Loki and Sarina…finally. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_No one mourns the wicked_

_No one cries "They won't return!"_

_No one lays a lily on their grave" ~ No One Mourns the Wicked_

Chapter 11

Three months time had passed since the All-Father had restored Loki to his full powers and still he slept. Balmy, sun filled days had given up their battle and retreated making way for the icy, dreary weather that so often accompanied the cold season in Asgard. Life in the realm went on as if it cared little that the Dark Prince lay in the palace fighting for his very existence.

Thor laughed heartily as Prince Kayan cursed the snow yet again for impeding his progress. He had to admit that he had grown rather fond of the two visitors from Muspelheim. Princess Sarina in particular, had found her own niche within his affections due to the devotion that she had shown to his younger brother. She rarely left his bedside and even now sat vigil.

"I warned you Kayan. You should have worn the boots that my mother had made for you." Thor scolded as he helped the foreign prince dislodge his shoe from beneath the snow. "The shoes you wear are of to soft a leather. They will never survive this season."

"Forgive me but I certainly did not plan on remaining in Asgard for this hellish season" Kayan balanced on one foot as he determinedly tugged on his errant boot. "Never in Muspelheim have I been forced to deal with something liken to this damned snow!"

"You are aware that you and your sister are free to leave whenever you please?" Thor patted Kayan on the shoulder warmly. "Not that I am in any hurry to see the two of you go."

By now they had reached the warm confines of the palace and Kayan began his typical routine of shaking the errant snow from his hair. "Aye, I know well that we are free to leave but my sister feels it pertinent that we stay. Besides, I have never witnessed barbarians fighting in the snow. It should prove to be most interesting"

"We will see how your powers fare when you can no longer feel your fingertips in the arena." Thor said as he started to make his way down the long corridor that would lead them to Loki's bedchamber.

As she usually did Sarina thanked the servant who came in to tend the fire and take away her breakfast plate. She and the older woman had developed a quiet rapport over the last three months since Sarina rarely left the room. There had even been a makeshift bed of sorts built for her in far corner of the immense room.

"_These Asgardians must think me a fool for watching over their sleeping prince when even they have forgotten about him,"_ she thought flipping through the pages of the leather-bound book that lay in her hands. Frigga had given her this particular tome because it contained stories that she had read to her two sons when they were children.

"_They probably also think that I am crazy for reading to him as if he can hear me but then again I have never cared much for what courtiers think. Here or in_

_Muspelheim"_

Finding the page where she had ceased reading the night before Sarina pulled her feet onto the emerald chaise that sat by Loki's bed and began once more to read.

"Now, when they had been to many palaces, and seen many princesses, at last they came to a King who had six daughters; such lovely king's daughters they had never seen, and so they fell to wooing them, each one, and when they had got them for sweethearts, they set off home again, but they quite forgot that they were to bring back with them a sweetheart for Boots, their brother, who stayed at home, for they were over head and ears in love with their own sweethearts."

"One must wonder what would posses a parent to give their child a name like that."

Sarina froze upon hearing Loki's voice. At first, she was convinced that she was dreaming. It would not be the first time that she had fallen asleep reading to him. Except, when she lowered the book in her hand she found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at her. His skin was ashen, his lips so devoid of color that they were scarcely visible and dark circles had settled around his eyes but he was alive.

"Are you going to answer my question or merely stare at my glorious countenance," he asked as he gingerly pushed himself into a sitting position against the numerous golden pillows that adorned his bed. His silver tongue it seemed had survived the poison as well.

"You are awake" It took a moment for Sarina's mind to wrap itself around that very fact. Loki was conscious. He had survived. Before she could stop herself she had flung her arms around his neck and engulfed him in an unyielding hug. "Thor was right! You are a fighter!"

Loki stiffened at Sarina's sudden contact. It had been eons since he had last felt another person's skin, so warm against his own. He raised his arms in an awkward attempt to return her embrace but wrenched them away suddenly when he caught sight of his own pallid hand.

Sarina watched in bewilderment as Loki half stumbled to the immense gilded mirror that hung on the wall opposite his bed. "Loki, what is wrong?" Rising she went to stand beside him somewhat afraid that if his strength gave way he would go crashing to the floor.

Giving no answer he silently ran his long, lithe over the contours of his face as if it were a sight foreign to him. "How did you manage this Sarina? Odin will not take kindly to be defied, although I presume the blame will be placed upon my shoulders" Loki was ill prepared for the response that he next heard. Laughter. She appeared to find his words a source of great mirth for it took her several minutes to regain composure.

"Of all the questions that you could have dear Loki, I did not expect that to be one of them!" She patted the empty portion of the chaise and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. "Please, come sit and I will explain everything as well as I can"

Acquiescing Loki sunk heavily onto the chaise beside Sarina. Once more he was struck by the energy that pulsated between them. His skin tingled whenever he was near her. It was as if she held a power over him that he was incapable of escaping…and in a way he did not desire to get away. Just as he was on the verge of restating his question the door to his bedchamber swung open to reveal both of their brothers.

"Damn" Loki muttered as he watched Sarina rise to greet them. _"Every spare moment I have with her is stolen but…"_

His thoughts as well as his breath were knocked from him as Thor enveloped him in an immovable embrace. "Brother, you are alive! It is good to see you up and about"

Loki wondered at the heavy, fur trimmed cloaks worn mutually by Thor and Prince Kayan. "Thor, while I realize that you do love to make a spectacle of yourself was it necessary to drag Prince Kayan along?" he inquired lifting the hem of Thor's cloak and raising a single ebony eyebrow.

"I see you have not lost your wit Loki," Thor said taking his cloak hem from his brother "but I fear this cloak is not a way of seeking attention. It serves as a bulwark from the biting winds of the cold season." Upon seeing the look of confusion that crossed Loki's face he added "You were asleep for three months dear brother. The warm season has long since left this realm."

Unconvinced Loki strode to the window in his chamber overlooking the palace gardens and unfastened its shutters only to have them flung back at him by an icy gale. Securing the shutters yet again he returned to his place alongside Sarina. "What happened?" He looked to Thor and then Sarina his eyes laden with unspoken questions.

As she was apt to do Sarina took Loki's large hand into her own delicate one and squeezed it tenderly. "What is the last thing that you have memory of?"

Loki took a moment to search through his rather blurred memories of that fateful day at the arena. He gazed into her deep brown eyes and whispered, "The last thing I remember was hearing you call my name."

Cupping his face with her free hand Sarina gave him a small, anxious smile "Then my dear Loki there is much that I must clarify. Nevertheless, I must warn you now that you may hate me when I am done"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews. Shadow Realm Triforce, in this chapter you'll see how Loki reacts and you'll find out another bit of the prophecy. Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: Immortal-Assasin, Mora und Mirina, klr52 and Ice and Fire dragon! lwolf, I hope you continue to enjoy the story! There will be much more of a focus on Loki and Sarina. This chapter will short but I feel that it has to be because it doesn't really seem to fit as part of another. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_Once in a while, I slip back to my past_

_Where I long to remain_

_But the dream does not last" ~ Panic in Me_

Chapter 12

Before Loki was able even to utter a response Kayan spoke first. "Thor, I believe it would be best if we allowed my sister and Loki to talk privately."

Giving a curt nod of agreement Thor tightened the cloak around his shoulders and began to follow Kayan out of the room.

As Kayan passed his sister he placed a hand upon her shoulder and whispered, "All is well sagira." Echoing a phrase oft used by their father when Sarina became anxious. She gave him a weak smile and watched with trepidation as both of the golden princes retreated.

The next hour saw Loki remain motionless and tacit as he listened to Sarina detail the events of that fateful day in the arena. It was not until she began to explain to him why her father's guard had wanted him dead that he finally released her hand and stood to face her. "Why did this guard believe that I coveted your father's throne? And what did he mean 'prophecy be damned'? Of what prophecy does he speak?" He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as his anger grew. When she did not answer him right away Loki felt his stomach plummet to his boots.

Sarina got to her feet slowly in order to meet his heated gaze and intoned so quietly that Loki had to strain to hear the words "During the rule of this child, ice and frost will rule the realm of fire. These will be years of peace and fertility. King and queen both born of magic. Two heirs will come of this union of ice and fire. One for the darkness and one for the light but both to rule." She then uttered the final portion of the prophecy that no one save for herself and the seer had ever heard. "A king dethroned shall a king once more be." Hanging her head Sarina waited and silently prayed that Loki would forgive her.

For a moment, Loki paced restlessly across the marble floor of his bedchamber trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Walking over to Sarina he took her dainty chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger lifting her head so that she was forced to look at him. Despite his fury a small part of his heart broke when Sarina flinched at his touch.

"So once again I am nothing more than a relic to be made use of by you and your kingdom. How foolish I was to ever think that a woman like you could ever love a monster like me." He loosened his grip on her chin as a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto his fingers. That bit of water caused him more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Still, he turned from her and walked out of the double doors that led onto his balcony. The frigid wind that should have cut into his skin like a blade felt like no more than a gentle caress, a credit to his Jotun bloodlines. He was startled when he heard one of the heavy doors begin to gradually creak open.

Sarina stepped out into the bitter cold of the Asgardian winter dressed only in her cream and gold dress that had been crafted in Muspelheim. Having ventured out little since the end of the warm season she was woefully unprepared for this type of weather and instantly began to shiver.

Loki watched as she tried valiantly to steady her trembling limbs without much success. _"Why must she rouse me so?" _he thought. Cursing softly under his breath he unhooked the emerald cloak that hung from his shoulders. "Here," he said holding the cloak out to her.

"I can manage." Sarina raised her chin in defiance even as her teeth chattered noisily.

"By the Norns, Sarina take the damn cloak. Your dress is nothing more than a shift and you will freeze to death if you do not." He marched over to her and wrapped the cloak tightly around her shoulders. When she made to grasp the edges of the garment her fingers lightly brushed his causing a quiver to run through his body that had nothing to do with the wintry weather.

Her face held a look of purpose as she reached out and took his hand in her own. "You are not a monster Loki. Least of all to me. And you are not just a useless relic."

"But you did come here in hopes that I was the one of whom the prophecy spoke did you not?" he asked harshly jerking his hand from her grasp.

It was, at this moment his turn to watch as anger flashed across Sarina's lovely features. "The prophecy is not the only reason that my brother and I traveled to this realm. One would think that you would be elated to hear of the prophecy seeing as you have tried to gain a crown twofold unsuccessfully!" she all but yelled now mere inches from his face.

At hearing this statement Loki let out a harsh laugh. "Dear princess not all of us are born with a throne placed at our feet!"

"So says the son of the king of…" Sarina's words were cut short as Loki pulled her suddenly into his arms.

"I pray I do not live to regret this" he whispered as his brought his thin lips down to meet hers.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Madrea Salazar Riddle, lwolf, Kaity, Guest, Shadow Realm Triforce, Spark and Fire and TwilightAnimeLover21! Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: Loki'sdreamer, Jmaskal, Spark and Fire, Blade Fett, PRaccoon, Raistlinrains, Epave Belle, kateskates24, booklover161904, horsechick, pinkydog123, SwitchVonLaufeyson, alone shadow dream, Cjb009, Madrea Salazar Riddle, IvyLinkin, Potkanka, stackhouse98, AmiiStarr and Angelofthemourning! There are some twists in this chapter that may surprise some readers and I struggled writing it but trust me when I say that it will all be for the greater good **____** You have to weather the storm before you see the rainbow right? This chapter is the longest thus far so I hope that makes up for you all having to wait. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness." _

― _Leo Tolstoy_

Chapter 13

Sarina allowed herself the momentary pleasure of melting into Loki's kiss but soon the realization of what was occurring forced her to pull away from his embrace. "I…I apologize. I never meant for this to happen," she murmured hurriedly. "The bargain made with Laufey was not mine. I cannot allow this. I…. I need to go" The mixture of hurt and confusion reflected in his eyes as she turned from him was nearly too much for her heart to bear. Without another word Sarina ran from the balcony leaving Loki standing alone in the icy Asgardian wind.

For a moment, Loki remained rooted to the spot on which he stood. _"Laufey's bargain? What can she not allow to go on?" _None of her words made any sense. In spite of this, Loki slowly began to connect the scattered links in the chain of his thoughts. As he did the meaning behind Sarina's words became startlingly clear.

Upon reaching her temporary chambers in the palace Sarina began frantically tossing her garments and other belongings into the cedar chest that had come with her from Muspelheim. Tears blurred her vision as she tried desperately to gather her things before anyone become conscious of what had happened and came looking for her. _"I will leave and all will be forgotten in time. Father will have to be made to understand. I am not like him I cannot treat others…" _Her thoughts were interrupted as Kayan burst through her door with a look of grave concern marring his striking features.

"Sagira, what has happened?" Refusing to answer for fear of her brother's reaction Sarina chose to ignore his intrusion and continue packing. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to drop the garments she held in her hands and met his gaze. "Sister, tell me! Who or what has caused this?"

Unable to hide behind her self-imposed mask any longer Sarina slowly fell to her knees on the cool marble floor; her body racked with hushed sobs. "I cannot do this any longer Kayan. Muspelheim may need an infallible princess but it will not be me. Father made this bargain with Laufey and I will be a part of it no longer!"

Kneeling beside his sister Kayan wrapped her tenderly in his arms allowing her tears to fall. "Shh, Shh Sagira. All is well. But you must tell me of this bargain that you speak of."

Wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve Sarina lifted her head. "You do not know? I was certain that father would have discussed it with you before we arrived here in Asgard."

At her words a look of bewilderment emerged on Kayan's face. "I know of no bargain made by our father with anyone. Why would he make a bargain with the king of Jotunheim?"

Sarina laughed dryly at her brother's naiveté. "Akhi can you truly think of no reason that our father would want to negotiate with Laufey?" With a raised eyebrow she waited calmly for Kayan to make the connection.

Kayan remained silent for several minutes until he finally looked to his older sister with a crestfallen expression. "The prophecy. Father bartered with Laufey for the life of his lone son?" Although his voice held a questioning tone this was more of a statement. "But why would Laufey give up his heir so easily?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself" Thor declared solemnly from the doorway startling both siblings with his sudden appearance. Sarina now noticed that Kayan had failed to close the door to her chambers. This situation was becoming worse by the minute and she felt powerless to stop it.

Before Sarina could even rise to her feet Thor had knelt at her side placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Princess, forgive me for my intrusion but I must ask what transpired between you and Loki this afternoon. When last I saw him he was tearing through the palace halls like a bilge snipe headed towards our father's throne room mumbling something about being used as a bargaining tool."

Placing both hands over her tear-streaked face Sarina took a moment to compose herself before answering. "I fear that I am the cause of Loki's rage. I assume that Kayan informed you about the prophecy surrounding my reign?" she asked knowing full well that her brother had.

"Aye, yet I do not understand why this would anger Loki so. He has always been obstinate but there are greater tragedies in life than being linked to another by fate." The golden prince appeared to be just as confused as Kayan had been.

Sarina gently slipped her shoulder from under Thor's warm hand. She was certain that he would not be so kind hearted once he discovered the truth. "Knowledge of the prophecy did not enrage Loki but rather the lengths to which my father went to see that it came to fruition."

After a brief pause Thor's sapphire eyes grew wide with shock as her words began to sink in. "King Shah convinced Laufey to cast out his own child? How? Surely a king would not give up his heir so easily?"

Rising to her feet Sarina walked over to the large wooden desk in the corner of her chambers and sunk into its ornately carved chair. The two princes likewise rose to their feet and seated themselves on the bed across from her.

Sighing heavily she finally spoke "All I know is what I was told by our mother before she passed but I will freely tell you what she told me. The kingdom of Muspelheim has always valued the fact that we as a realm have remained isolated from others. Yet, one day that isolation was disturbed when two Jotun messengers arrived at the palace doors demanding to speak with the ruler of our realm. The messengers said that they had been sent by King Laufey to seek my father's counsel. I was but a few days old at the time but my mother said the Royal Seer had already delivered her prophecy.

At these words Kayan interrupted his sister. "Sagira, what you say makes no sense. The prophecy was not given until your first birthday."

Giving her brother a tired smile Sarina gradually shook her head. "Mother said that the prophecy was not revealed to the people of Muspelheim until that day though the Royal Seer made her prediction on the very eve of my birth. That, I suppose is why father agreed to speak with the Frost Giants. Perhaps he saw it as the first step to strengthening ties with their kingdom."

Thor held his hand up for Sarina to remain silent. "I still fail to see how two messengers led to my brother being ejected from Jotunheim."

Though he knew of Loki's true parentage Thor continued to refer to him as his brother. Sarina could not help but smile at this. "If you will allow me to continue Prince Thor you will have your answer."

Looking slightly apologetic Thor nodded for her to continue.

"Even in those days Muspelheim was known for its prowess in the magical arts. That is why Laufey sent the messengers to my father. They told of their queen who was weighty with Laufey's first son and they spoke of the great energy that she felt emanating from within her belly. The child she believed would be born with illustrious powers that far surpassed those of any other member of the Jotun race. Laufey did not cast out his son because my father wished it. Loki was cast out because Laufey feared he would one day rise up against him. My father convinced him to allow Loki to live in exchange for the assurance that our two kingdoms would unite in the future. It was thought that in Asgard Loki would be able to grow into his powers properly."

At this statement Thor interrupted once more. " My father did not find Loki in the Jotun temple by chance did he?"

"No," Sarina said meeting his imploring gaze "When the All-Father went to war with Jotunheim my father saw it as an opportunity. From what I understand Loki was but a few hours old when his mother left him in the temple." Lapsing into silence Sarina waited for Thor to speak.

His response was surprising to say the least. "You must tell Loki what you have just told me. He may be angry with you but he can be made to see reason."

Starring at him in disbelief Sarina grappled with her own tongue to find the proper words. "Loki believes that I have betrayed him. No elucidation will change that."

Thor stood and placed an encouraging hand on Sarina's shoulder. "You must at least try princess."

************************************************************************Later that night Sarina found herself walking through the immense, golden halls that led to Loki's chambers. In spite of the apprehension that had settled in the pit of her stomach she was determined to take Thor's advice and endeavor to speak with Loki.

Her steps faltered as she rounded the final corner and came face to face with the large oak door that stood as the entrance to his room. _"If I am going to do this I must do it tonight"_ she thought anxiously _"Kayan and I are leaving in the morning and this will be my only chance." _Making an effort to steady her already trembling hands Sarina knocked softly upon the door. When there was no answer for several moments she concluded that Loki must be elsewhere in the palace and turned to leave. She halted brusquely when she heard the door creak slowly open.

"What business have you here?" Loki spat from his position in the doorway.

Sarina noted that his eyes were dark and filled with abhorrence as he took her in.

"I wish to speak with you concerning what happened this afternoon and explain my actions," she said taking a small step towards him.

"And why should I trouble myself with your wishes any longer?" Upon receiving no immediate answer Loki began to close his door.

"Wait, please! Kayan and I are departing in the morning and I must do this." Sarina reached out and took hold of Loki's arm. "Just allow me a few moments and then I promise I will leave."

Jerking his arm from her grasp Loki stepped aside leaving enough room for her to enter. Sarina walked into the middle of the outsized room and merely stopped unsure of what she should do. After securing the door to his chamber Loki came to stand rigidly in front of her. "Say what you must princess" he said curtly.

By the clenched set of his pale jaw Sarina was all but convinced that her venture was doomed to fail. "Although you may never forgive me for what has occurred I feel that you at least deserve to know why I did what I did."

Loki nodded. "Go on."

As Sarina told Loki the same account that she had told Thor earlier she watched closely for a reaction. To her dismay his resentment appeared only to mount as her tale ran its course. When she finished he was all but trembling with fury.

"So this is to be my lot in life," Loki said turning to gaze at his reflection in the chamber's sizeable, gilded mirror. He was silent for a number of minutes before he again faced Sarina. "I am to remain nothing more than chattel to be traded and kept until one day there is no longer any use for me."

Sarina's mouth fell open in astonishment at Loki's disheartening statement. "It was not my father's intention to treat you as such Loki. He is a good man despite the fact that his decision was misguided. You must not place all of the blame for this on him" she implored at last able to meet his intense stare. Sarina was taken aback by the harsh smile that next spread itself across Loki's features as he brought his face inches from her own. Never had she seen his handsome features so distorted and wicked.

"No, I suppose he is little more than a self serving monarch while you are nothing more than a snake whose outward appearance is all beauty and sleekness but all of that is a mere ruse to hide the fangs that lurk beneath waiting to suck the life from whatever man you deem valuable to you at the time!"

Though she tried desperately Sarina was incapable of halting the stream of tears that began to run freely from her eyes. "Better a snake than a bitter, lonely child!" she shrieked and stormed from the room.

Loki stared at Sarina's fleeting form with a sense of dismay. He had thought that in confronting her that he would have found some sense of respite. Instead all he was left with was a dull ache deep within his chest.

The next morning saw the palace grounds of Asgard blanketed with fresh snow and frost. Loki's disposition mirrored the icy surroundings outside as he sat down with his breakfast plate in the banquet hall next to his brother.

"Good morning" Thor murmured between mouthfuls of food. "I trust that you and Sarina cleared up matters last night."

Loki chose to ignore Thor's question as he continued to pick at the piece of fruit that sat before him.

Noting his brother's reluctance to speak Thor pushed his food-laden plate aside. "Loki, you cannot sever your connection with Princess Sarina purely to aid in healing your own bruised ego."

"You have no right to tell me what I should or should not do," Loki hissed. "She intentionally lied to me!"

Thor raised an eyebrow at his brother's accusation. "Brother, you are the God of Lies and Mischief. Are you truly going to tell me that you have never intentionally lied to someone?"

The silence that followed Thor's question was answer enough for the Golden Prince. "Sometimes we all must tell a lie for what we deem to be the greater good." Turning to face Loki he continued, "Whether you will admit it or not brother you felt _something_ for this woman. Lose your pride while you are able or I fear that you will lose her once she leaves our realm."

"My pride is one of the few things that I yet retain" Loki whispered.

Hearing the disheartened tone of his brother's voice Thor in turn softened the manner in which he spoke. "Loki, while I have come to understand that you are not overly fond of taking advice from me I ask that you hear me now. Keeping hold of your pride is all well and good but pride will not warm your bed at night in the same way that a woman will." Yet again his words were met with only silence from Loki. With a heavy sigh Thor got up from his seat. "Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina set out in less than an hour. If you decide to make peace with her I would make haste to do so." That being said he handed his plate to a passing servant and departed. Once he was confident that Thor was gone Loki stood swiftly and left the banquet hall as well.

Though not entirely sure as to what he was going to say Loki made his way through the palace halls until he stood at the door of Sarina's chambers. Rapping lightly on the door he hoped desperately that he was not too late.

"Who is it?" came Sarina's voice from behind the door.

Loki hesitated for a moment before answering. "Prince Loki of Asgard. I wish to speak with you before you take your leave" he said fully expecting her to tell him to go away. To his great surprise she opened the door and peered out.

"Why should I trouble myself with your wishes?" Sarina asked wounding Loki with his own words.

Deciding it best to keep his silver tongue sheathed Loki answered simply "You should not. Nevertheless I humbly ask that you do."

Just as Loki had done the previous night Sarina stepped back and allowed him to enter her chambers. She motioned for him to take the chair next to the desk as she took a seat on the bed. "What do you want Loki?" she asked flatly.

Once more Loki chose a straightforward answer. "I want to apologize for my behavior of late," he paused briefly "…and I want to ask you to stay here in Asgard."

Sarina sat for a short time in astounded silence until she finally found her voice. "So I should stay in Asgard because the Dark Prince asks it of me?"

"No," Loki said leaning forward to take her hand "stay because I ask it of you. I wish for us to begin anew, with a clean slate."

"I would like that," Sarina said reveling in the feel of his skin against hers "but my father has already arranged for Kayan and me to go to Vanaheim. He hopes to build stronger links with the other realms just as he has done with this one. We are to be away for nearly a years time." With a look of great sadness she pulled her hand from Loki's grasp.

Ever the fighter, Loki refused to be thwarted by something as trivial as a scheduling conflict. "Then return afterwards" he said.

For the second time, Sarina sat in stunned silence. "Of what madness do you speak Loki?"

A warm smile crept across its way across Loki's face at hearing this. " 'Tis no madness Sarina. I merely ask that once you are done building your realm's connections in Vanaheim that you return to Asgard."

The corners of Sarina's lips twitched upward creating a minute smile as she rose from her place on the bed. "Am I to believe that the great Prince Loki will wait for my return?" she asked gazing at him from under her dark lashes.

"You have my word that I will be here upon your return," he said also rising from his seat.

"Then you have my word that I will return to Asgard in a years time" she whispered as she stood on her toes to place a kiss gently upon Loki's pale lips.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, Turkishkracker, Guest &Potkanka! comet77: I made Loki's eyes blue in my description because in the films Thor and The Avengers Tom Hiddleston's eyes mostly appear blue due to the color of his costume. He's my character "template" so hence the eyes Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: comet77, HistoryGeek1993, polymorph-x, Ihatedrivingslow, Turkishkracker, LiliAnn Jackson, night-owlvamp, Olympus56 and NoWayOut89! This chapter will be short but a longer one will soon follow. I'm hoping to have another chapter (with more Sarina and Loki) up by Sunday at the latest.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_Time is the longest distance between two places." ~Tennessee Williams_

Chapter 14

_One year later….._

Servants hastened back and forth from the Great Hall to the royal kitchens as final preparations were made for the arrival of the prince and princess of Muspelheim. They paid little heed to the God of Mischief as they made their rounds.

As Loki stood facing the ornate mirror in the gilded antechamber of the Great Hall he was once again astonished by his own reflection. It was not his Jotun form that greeted him in the mirror on this day but rather, to him it seemed, a ghost. The Loki who stared back from the surface of the glass reminded him of the god he had been. Before he had ever conspired to let the Frost Giants into Asgard. The raven hair that now barely grazed the collar of his dark armor framed a face that, although still pale, held a healthy flush about the cheeks. _ "Perhaps, mother was right," _he surmised, _"time can indeed prove to be healing." _ So engrossed was Loki with his own thoughts that he took no notice when Thor came to stand beside him until the God of Thunder spoke.

"Are you nervous that Sarina will not remember you without your hair brother?" Thor asked chuckling lightly.

Loki gave a brief chortle of his own having grown used to his elder brother's ribbings. "Of course not, as I am unforgettable that would be an impossible task for her to accomplish. I was merely thinking of how unfair you must think the Norns for bestowing upon you a brother who outmatches you in both wits and form." He flashed Thor a mischievous smile as he settled his trademark golden, horned helmet atop his head.

At this latter statement, Thor let loose with a laugh so deep that the mirror clattered loudly against the golden walls of the chamber. "I suppose that is a burden that I must simply bare in silence brother." Nudging Loki from his position in from of the mirror Thor gazed at his own reflection as he placed his ceremonial helmet upon his

head. "Brother, I believe you are right" he stated glancing over teasingly at his sibling. "There is no other goat in Asgard that could look as dashing as you do in those horns."

Thor barely had time to blink before Loki had waved his slender fingers and the silvery wings on Thor's helmet began frantically beating.

"Better a goat than a chicken!" Loki's eyes were alight with laughter as he watched his brother try to corral his currently airborne helmet. Every time the helmet flew higher a scowl etched itself deeper into Thor's features.

Taking a last swipe at his rogue helmet the Golden Prince turned angrily on his to his brother. "This trick grows tiresome Loki. Kindly return my helmet to its befitting place upon my head" he snarled.

Another devilish smile emerged as Loki returned the helmet to its previous position with a simple flourish of his hand. " Oh come now Thor do not look so glum. It was only a bit of fun"

Despite his best efforts to remain vexed at Loki Thor felt a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. His brother was doubtlessly returning to his old self and for that Thor was grateful.

"Must my two sons continuously arrive with barely a moment to spare?" Frigga chided both Thor and Loki as they took their places on the golden steps of the Great Hall.

Endowing his mother with a sly grin Loki hastily put his famed silver tongue to work. "My apologies mother. We were merely having a spirited discussion and took no notice of the time."

Frigga shook her head at Loki's thinly veiled excuse but decided to let it go for the sake of the occasion. Her youngest showed every sign of being content at last and she had no intentions of diminishing his good spirits. "All is forgiven; nevertheless do try to arrive earlier next time."

Any sort of reply from the Dark Prince was silenced by a resounding trumpet blast that heralded the advent of the delegates from Muspelheim. The entirety of the Asgardian court turned once more to observe the processional of the visiting sovereigns.

Muspelheim had sent a larger envoy with the prince and princess on this visit. Loki counted thirty soldiers, all dressed in crimson, shouldering their traditional bronze staffs, between the two columns that flanked Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina. He also noted the subtle changes in the appearance of the sibling pair as they made their way across the Great Hall. Neither the prince nor princess wore hoods and instead allowed the curious onlookers to gawk at them openly. Prince Kayan's warm golden hair now fell amply past his broad shoulders and his tawny skin had taken on a somewhat darker hue. Loki's deep blue-green orbs finally drifted to take in Princess Sarina as she strode alongside her brother. The ebony hair that ordinarily cascaded over her shoulders was arranged in a loose chignon with several tendrils left to frame her willowy neck and coal lined the edges of her deep brown eyes. As Sarina's looked towards the royal family she gave him a tender smile and Loki found that he deplored the makeup she wore. The adornment served to degrade her beauty rather than enhance it._ "Why do women insist on marring their natural allure with gaudy paints?" _he wondered quietly as the prince and princess stepped out from betwixt their guard columns.

Adorned in his customary golden armor Odin took Frigga's hand and went forward to greet the visitors. "The Kingdom of Asgard is gladdened by the arrival of its allies from Muspelheim," he asserted welcoming Prince Kayan and Princess Sarina to join the royal family on the golden steps.

"We are elated to once again be in this sublime realm," Sarina declared bowing before the king and queen. "The wait to return was nearly to much to bear."

Frigga alone noticed that while Sarina stood before her and Odin as she spoke her gaze never left Loki's clever eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews:Shadow Realm Triforce , Potkanka, I'm glad you liked the brotherly moment. & comet77, please don't smite me! This chapter is longer and is entirely Loki and Sarina…Enjoy! Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: spooky tooth, noukinav018, fishofdeath, Burning Wanderer & NumbersAndNotebooks! Sorry for the delay in posting but my schedule has been super crazy lately. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_The secret of life is to appreciate the pleasure of being terribly deceived."_

_~ Oscar Wilde_

Chapter 15

Choosing not to overwhelm her he watched throughout the greater part of the feast as she drifted among the various groups of courtiers scattered about the Royal Banquet Hall. Memorizing her movements as an actor would the lines of a play he discerned a sort of weariness in the slump of her shoulders and the inflection of her voice. The Dark Prince of Asgard positioned himself quietly in the corner of the hall and waited patiently. Soon enough Princess Sarina excused herself from the conversation she was having with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to make her way over to him. In spite of the abhorrent coal that lined her eyes Loki nonetheless felt the breath catch momentarily in his chest as she approached.

"Shirking your duties as Prince of Asgard are you not Loki?" Sarina asked raising an eyebrow.

Giving a low, throaty laugh Loki took a sip from his goblet before replying. "I find the crowds at these particular functions to be rather stifling my lady." She smiled at his answer and he noted, not without some pleasure, that it reached her eyes.

"A wise observation my prince. I feel as if I can scarcely breathe without some official or counsel member trying to make a political connection." She heaved a despondent sigh and drained the remaining wine from her own goblet. A passing servant made to refill it for her but was quickly dismissed with both empty goblets in hand.

"Perhaps a walk through the fresh night air of the palace gardens will help." Loki offered Sarina his arm with an exaggerated flourish. "That is unless you fear being alone in the dark with a fiend such as myself" he remarked with a frolicsome smile.

Linking her arm with his Sarina delighted in the cool feel of his leather and armor against her bare skin. "You are no more a fiend than I am," she said as he led her out of the hall. "Furthermore, a princess of Muspelheim fears no man…especially one with so noble a smile."

The night air was balmy with a pleasant breeze that darted in and out of the flora. Sitting beside Loki on a polished stone bench Sarina closed her eyes and turned her face towards the welcome rush of air.

"Feeling better?" Loki inquired after a few moments.

"Very much so. Thank you" Unexpectedly, she reached out and brushed the ends of Loki's dark tresses. "You cut your hair. It suits you I think." She continued to caress his hair until he shivered unwittingly as a jolt of heat ran down his spine. Embarrassed at her forwardness Sarina pulled her hand away. "I apologize. I did not mean to be so brazen."

Loki threw his head back in a fit of laughter at her flustered expression. "My dear Sarina, you are being far from brazen. You have met my brother have you not?"

Unable to resist Loki's infectious mirth Sarina broke into a wide grin. "That I have."

"Moreover, it seems that I am not the only one who has altered their appearance in the past year" he remarked extending his hand and manipulating a loose tendril between his alabastrine fingers. Loki reveled in the fact that this minor touch from him caused heat to rise in her tanned cheeks.

"My father's idea. Not mine" Reaching up to her chignon Sarina began to carefully remove the pins that held the style in place. In due time her ebony hair fell unhindered past her shoulders. "He affirmed that a simple braid or unfettered locks were improper for the future Queen of Muspelhem" she echoed her father's words as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"And the coal?" he asked.

"My father's idea as well. The women of Muspelheim's royal court are quite fond of wearing it. Personally, I do not delight in having soot daubed around my eyes." With a brief wave of her hand the dark lines vanished. "However, my father believes that the greatest degree of my power is elicited by my beauty."

Recognizing the sadness that this final declaration brought her Loki felt obliged to speak. "I called you a snake once Sarina. Do you recall that?"

She gave him a wry smile as she met his searching gaze. "Vaguely."

What Loki next did even he found to be out of character. Grasping Sarina's hand firmly he laced his cool fingers through her own warm ones. He experienced a minor sense of relief when she did not pull away but instead settled her palm comfortably against his. "When I called you a snake during that instance I did so in resentment. I now conceive that my words held some truth. Indeed, my dear you are exquisite yet you posses a cunning and succor that transcends any of your physical characteristics. Not unlike a snake your sleek exterior obscures the strengths within."

Sarina gaped at Loki utterly dumbfounded by his words. For centuries, her father, the subjects of Muspelheim and droves of lesser men had told her that she was beautiful but save for Kayan, no one had ever bothered to see her as anything more than that. "Am I to put confidence in the God of Lies?" she whispered looking down at their entwined fingers.

Loki took her chin unflinchingly with his free hand and forced her to meet his eyes. "I am the god of such things, true but I would rather suffer my punishment a thousand times over than to lead you astray. Put confidence in that."

So intense was Loki's gaze that a pink tinge rose swiftly to Sarina's cheeks and her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. In an effort to curtail her pulse she freed her chin from his grasp and sought to change the subject. "Have you ever seen the coast of Vanaheim?" The smile Loki gave her did little to still her beating heart.

"Once, when Thor and I visited the realm on a political undertaking. I presume that you and Kayan saw it as well."

"No, sadly we did not have the chance. That was one of the few reasons that I wanted to sojourn to that kingdom" she said slowly shaking her head. "Your brother had mentioned to Kayan before we departed that Vanaheim's coastline is the most breathtaking in all of the Nine Realms," she added.

"You know," Loki began his cobalt eyes sparkling with mischief. "I hear tell of a rumor that Asgard has a coast and I am certain that I could find it for you tonight if you so desire." He stood and once again offered her his arm with an overemphasized sweep.

Giggling Sarina discerned how much Loki's prevailing expression resembled that of a child who was in the midst of planning a fantastic prank. "My prince if you are up to the challenge then let us be off" she said as she slipped her arm through his.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, Potkanka & lwolf. Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: hhepokoski, luciluce & zozie malfoy! Had a bit of trouble writing this one but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway The end is a bit sappy but oh well. Again this is all Loki and Sarina but no worries everyone else will be back soon. There will be a change in POV. Note: A hand is a unit used in the measurement of the height of horses in several English-speaking countries that is believed to have originated in ancient Egypt. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

"_Borrow the moonlight, Until it is through And know I'll be here holding you, As long as you're mine..." ~ As Long As You're Mine_

Chapter 16

Sarina wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Loki's waist as he guided the black stallion along the roads of Asgard. As the steed rounded another sharp bend nearly causing her to slide from its back she became convinced that Loki was doing this on purpose. "_So this is why he insisted that the journey would be less lengthy if made on horseback. If he wishes me close he need not go to such measures" _she thought as she laid her head between his shoulders shielding her face from the wind. They rode on for several moments before white sand muffled the stallion's clattering hoof beats. The tang of brine assailed her senses as they made their way across the beach. Gaping at the expanse of shimmering, crystalline surf Sarina was rendered temporarily mute. Never had she seen something so breathtaking. Even the massive, central river that flowed through Muspelheim paled in comparison to what she saw before her. The enormous waves pounded the shore relentlessly as the wind blew recklessly about her.

Bringing their mount to a halt Loki pivoted his head slightly to face Sarina. "Did I not say that I would find the coast of Asgard for you?" he asked with a guileless smirk. When she merely smiled in response he lowered himself to the ground and held his arms out to her. "Allow me to help you down princess. Dismounting on sand can be a bit tricky if one is not accustomed to it."

Sarina chuckled at this assertion. "Muspelheim has its fair share of sand you know." Swinging one leg over the saddle Sarina dropped unsteadily into Loki's waiting arms. With his capable hands encircling her waist he assisted her in regaining her balance. _"Now he surely deems me a fool," _she thought flustered.

All at once Sarina became exceedingly aware of how near she was to the Dark Prince. She could feel the cool tickle of this breath on her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered tremblingly raising her face meet his gaze.

Loki drew Sarina closer to him. Pressing her body firmly to his in an effort to still her quivering. "Do you fear me princess?" he asked his lips mere inches from hers.

"It is not you who concerns me dear prince, but rather my own self. I am fearful of losing all resistance when you are around" she responded her voice husky with emotion.

A teasing grin alighted Loki's pale features. "If all that worries you is restraint," he uttered weaving his fingers through her sleek onyx hair and tilting her head back gently. "Then you are in luck for I gave up that silly habit long ago." He lips descended upon hers. He kissed her with a shocking fierceness. As if this was the first and last time that he would ever do so.

Sarina let out a blissful sigh against his lips as she wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck. This time she allowed herself to linger in the moment and enjoy the feel of his body constrained against her own. When her lips left his she was wholly breathless and could feel the heat pulsing through her form. But as Sarina opened her eyes the startled expression that Loki wore caused her heart to drop for she knew what it was he saw.

…

Where once Sarina's eyes had been a rich, dark brown they now shone a bright, lustrous yellow. He felt sure that his vision deceived him. "Your embrace has muddled my capacities" Loki murmured cupping her face.

To his immeasurable surprise Sarina began to shake her head. "It would seem that I owe you another explanation my dear Loki."

_"Another secret and yet I am called the God of Lies" _he thought examining her face for any clue as to what she was about to reveal. 

Slipping from his grasp she walked a few feet from him. "Do you remember the first time we spoke and I told you about the myth that says the people of Muspelheim sprang from the flames of a colossal fire?" Her yellow eyes remained fixed to the shoreline as she shied away from meeting his gaze.

"Aye, the volume you presented me with mentions the myth numerous times." Loki was beginning to discern the course that this conversation was taking. "The people of Muspelheim have a natural form?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sarina smiled coyly. "I will show you mine if you will show me yours."

Loki closed the distance between them as his normally pale skin gave way to the natural blue of his Jotun form. "Your turn" he said.

Meeting his crimson gaze Sarina lifted her hand and moved it slowly along the rough-hewn markings that decorated his cheek. "You must understand that, for my people, shifting into our natural form does not come easily. To a degree our magic works as a shield against it. Therefore, at an early age we must be taught how to call it forth." Dropping her hand she began to quietly sing.

The crash of the surf rendered her words barely audible so that Loki had to strain in order to hear them.

"Land of flame, ash and ember. Hear this song. Help me remember." Her bronzed skin deepened to a brilliant ruby tone as she sang. "The fire, which through these veins doth flow." Unlike Loki's own hers mimicked the writhing motion of flame shifting in tint whenever she moved. "Where'er I travel, where'er I go." The melody faded into the wind as she concluded. Sarina clamped her eyelids shut, anxious as to what Loki's reaction would be.

Dumfounded by what he saw before him Loki reached out and trailed his fingertips languidly along Sarina's jaw. The warmth emanating from her skin caused even his icy skin to bristle in response. "Stunning" Loki said prompting Sarina to open her eyes. "Why did you feel the need to conceal this from me?"

Sarina was slow to answer, searching for the proper words. "It was not meant as an act of deception Loki. When I saw how you loathed your own natural form I supposed that you would have a similar reaction to mine."

Loki gripped her hand unflinchingly. "How I feel about my own lineage has no bearing on how I view yours. Sarina you must be truthful with me if…if what we have is to flourish" He swept a frigid kiss across her knuckles. "We shall keep no more secrets. You must swear to that."

"No more secrets" Sarina said nodding in agreement. Fate had been kind to her once again.

Looking delighted by her acknowledgement Loki coiled his lean arms about her waist. "I have but one other question my princess. If your magic acts as a shield how is it that your eyes shifted of their own accord?"

Smiling knowingly Sarina pressed her hands to the breastplate of Loki's armor. "You are one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the Nine Realms. Magic shields it but it magic can also draw it out." With no reluctance Sarina brushed a hasty kiss across his thin lips. "In short, I am enchanted by you dear prince."


	18. Chapter 17

_**I apologize for taking so long between chapters. Another story idea has been running around in my head taking up too much space. Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, Potkanka, lwolf and Guest (Tara). Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: Tami Mikaelson, DepthsOfMySubconsciousness, zozie malfoy, BethanyLeeRenner, Reno Obsessed Fangirl, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, darksage11, 2010, lokiworshipper13, RosaDellaRadura, RomanticPrincess and Torrid Venom! For this chapter I borrowed some elements from the plot of Thor 2. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_**Better to be strong than pretty and useless." ~ Lilith Saintcrow, Strange Angels**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 17

Reaching up Loki ran a pale finger across his lips, still torrid from their kiss. "Take care Sarina. You may come to bemoan that affirmation. I am in the habit of destroying the things I love of late. Or have you even now forgotten?" he stated dismally.

Sarina merely shook her head at his inquest. "Perhaps one day you will learn to forgive yourself for your transgressions as others…"

Heavy footfalls shattered the couple's brief moment of solitude as a Muspelheim guard loped onto the sand calling out for Sarina. The guard stopped short and bent in a low bow as he caught sight of the Dark Prince and the High Princess. "My lady," he painted breathlessly "I was sent in search of you. Prince Kayan requires that you return to the palace forthwith."

Bewilderment washed over Sarina's countenance as she reluctantly pulled away for Loki to face the guard. "What could be so urgent that my brother would send a guard to scour the streets of Asgard?"

Shuffling his feet nervously the guard appeared reluctant to meet her gaze directly and instead chose to look out into the ocean that lay just over her shoulder. "It…It is the kingdom your highness. Prince Kayan has been called back to lead the army. Svartalfheim has invaded our borders," he said his voice laced with dread.

"How can this be Farid?" Sarina grabbed the guard roughly by the shoulders momentarily forgetting her rank. "Svartalfheim was only to send emissaries to discuss a treaty!"

Farid's eyes hardened as he shrugged out of her grasp. "They sent an army as substitute. Please, princess you must make hast. Prince Kayan is making preparations to leave Asgard as we speak."

Sarina gave Loki a look of desperation. "I…I have to get back to the palace. My brother needs me."

He gave her a curt nod. "I will accompany you." Turning to Farid "You will see that our mount is returned to the stables?" Receiving acknowledgement in the form a quick bow from the guard Loki took Sarina's hand in his own. "Let us go find your brother," he said. She pinched her eyes shut as Loki whispered the proper invocation and their bodies dissipated into a fine mist.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Royal Throne Room was buzzing with activity as Loki and Sarina entered. Flames from the wall torches danced feverishly across the faces of the palace servants as they darted to and fro transporting the large cedar trunks that had been brought from Muspelheim to the newly rebuilt Bifrost.

Sarina felt as if her stomach had plummeted to her feet when she caught sight of her brother and the other guards huddled together near the room's massive golden steps. Each man was clad in the traditional crimson of the royal family and on their chests rested gleaming bronze breastplates emblazoned with the signet of Muspelheim. _"So it has come to this,"_ she thought as she made her way across the room to her countrymen. _"We are at war with Svartalfheim."_

When Kayan caught sight of her he appeared to be less than pleased. "Sagira, what possessed you to take leave from the palace without so much as telling a guard at the very least?" The heat that had risen to Kayan's cheeks as his spoke gave testament to his ire.

Bristling at the audacity of her brother's words Sarina coldly replied, "Forgive me akhi. I was misguided in my belief that as the High Princess of Muspelheim I enjoyed some form of freedom!"

"Precisely! You are the high princess," he bellowed standing mere inches from her "not some chambermaid that may run off with the first silver-tongued prince who beguiles her with a few choice phrases." Kayan cut his eyes to the God of Mischief who stood to Sarina's right.

"Take care what you say, Prince" Loki warned moving to stand between the clashing siblings "I have obliterated men for much less."

Kayan's jaw clenched tightly. "The day I am defeated by a Jotun is the day that the Great River of Muspelheim runs dry!"

Glancing down Sarina could see the magic pulsing from the fingertips of both men. If they were not separated she feared that there would be talk of two great battles before this day was done. "Akhi," she whispered reaching for her brother's hand as she walked forward "it is not like you to speak so harshly. Prince Loki's conduct has been honorable this night. Of that you can be certain."

Kayan glanced from Sarina to Loki and back again. He had been plagued by guilt since receiving word of the invasion. As Prince of Muspelheim he felt he had been derelict in the duties to his own realm by not being present when he was greatly needed. He had chosen to punish the man before him for his own failings. "I beg your pardon for my reprehensible behavior Prince Loki. My quarrel is not with you but rather with myself." Kayan extended his arm as a peace offering.

The tension that radiated from the Dark Prince was palpable yet he chose not to push the matter any further. "I bear you no animosity," he affirmed taking the foreign prince's arm. _"If only for her sake" _he added silently to himself.

A flash of deep red caught Loki's eye as Thor entered the Royal Throne Room. "Kayan, my friend, Heimdall is prepared to open the Bifrost so that you may return to your realm" he called out as he neared the others. "Our servants have already taken your things to the bridge."

"Allow me to gather my belongings and I will join you" Sarina told her brother as she began to make her way towards one of the gilded side doors that served as an outlet to the rest of the palace.

Catching her by the sleeve hem Kayan forced her to come to a halt. "Sagira," he muttered softly "father wishes you to remain here in the care of the Asgardians."

Sarina laughed at this. "Now is not the occasion for jest. Time is of the essence. You must let me go so that I may prepare to leave" she said tugging her sleeve from his grip.

"This is no jest," Kayan proclaimed animatedly as he took her by the shoulders. "Father has commanded that you are not to return until this chaos is dealt with. He has already arranged it." The resentment mirrored in Sarina's face was evidence of the anguish that she felt at his words. It was nearly enough to break his heart.

"Does our father deem me to be that useless?" she inquired as her eyes glistened with unspent tears. " I know full well that he did not wish a daughter for his first born but I have proven my worth as a queen innumerable times. Why does he choose to do this now?"

Gathering his sister into a taut embrace Kayan whispered his reply in the language of Muspelheim so that only he and Sarina could understand what was said.

Loki observed the exchange quietly. _"I would not see her so distressed,"_ he thought _"but I am pleased that she shall abide here for a while longer."_

As she broke apart from her brother Sarina appeared resigned to her father's decree and took her place beside Loki. "Take care akhi and send news when you are able. I know that you will defend our kingdom well." Her voice trembled and yet she shed no tears.

Kayan looked to both the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief. "Watch after her. I beg of you." he pleaded. "She is the future of Muspelheim…and my sister."

Stepping forward Loki clasped arms with Kayan once more. "No harm will come to her so long as we draw breath. I swear this to you as a Prince of Asgard."


	19. Chapter 18

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, UnicornTamer, Guest (Tara); Potkanka & lwolf: You'll have to wait and see what happens in the coming chapters ;) Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: DarkAngel6669, UnicornTamer, ralucix, SatchelOfCowcod & Cavnn Braddick! I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Only the dead have seen the end of war. ~Plato_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After witnessing the departure of her brother Sarina had taken to her chambers for the remainder of the day. Despite repeated efforts by both princes she had refused to speak with anyone or even to take a meal. Thor was certain that this was merely the princess's way of coping with her tragic circumstances but he could tell by his brother's fevered pacing that Loki did not share in his opinion. The Dark Prince's blue-green eyes darted back and forth seemingly following an imaginary play whose plot only he was privy to. "If you do not cease brother I fear you will drive yourself mad. Come, sit and at the very least tell me what troubles you" Thor said motioning to the empty bench opposite him.

Loki hesitated momentarily and then reluctantly lowered himself onto the seat. "Sarina is concocting a scheme to return to Muspelheim as we speak. I am sure of it," he said locking eyes with his elder sibling. "She gave in to Prince Kayan much too easily."

Thor laughed at this declaration of suspicion "You take your title much too seriously Loki" he alleged. "Not everyone is prone to such mischief. "

Rising once more the Dark Prince made his way around the sunken fire pit in the center of the chamber to stand before his brother. "She is a woman Thor and I may not be as," he paused briefly. "…experienced as you are with the fairer sex but I do know one thing about them that you have never learned. They are remarkably effectual liars. Whilst men are charmed by their beauty they often play us for fools" he intoned shaking his head at such naïveté.

"Is that what you judge she is doing now? Making fools of us?" Thor questioned raising a golden eyebrow. "If so then her silver tongue must certainly rivals yours."

Loki gazed intently at the flames leaping excitedly within the pit. Was it possible that mere hours ago he had witnessed Sarina's skin take on a like countenance? "You do not put enough faith in her abilities. That is what I mean."

The God of Thunder threw up his hands in mock defeat. "I relent. It is futile to argue with the God of _Lies _on this subject. Believe what you will brother but perhaps it would be in your best interest to simply go to Sarina and ask her what she intends on doing."

Chuckling the Dark Prince made his way to the chamber's door. "Even you have your moments of brilliance Thor" he called over his shoulder as he went off in search of the answers he so desired.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Loki approached he was confused when he witnessed one of the palace librarians leaving her chambers. The woman bowed deeply but said nothing as she continued to walk swiftly down the opposite side of the hall. _"What could the High Princess of Muspelheim want from the palace library?" _he thought as he knocked resonantly upon the stout oak door.

"Leave me!" He heard Sarina call from within.

_"She thinks me a servant," _he surmised. Deciding that he would much rather speak with her face to face Loki agilely flicked his wrist and smirked when he heard the metallic clang of the door's bolt.

"What is the meaning of…" Sarina's words fell into silence as she turned abruptly to find the God of Mischief before her. "Oh, it is only you." she said quickly clearing away the documents she had been studying from the room's singular desk.

"Contain your fervor princess I beg you," he said jokingly as he refastened the bolt causing her lips to curl upwards in a faint smile. "I come baring a gift" Conjuring a ripe apple he presented it to her with a grand sweep of his hand. "What type of guardian would I be if I allowed my charge to starve?"

Plucking the apple from Loki's pale fingers Sarina twisted it about in her own bronze toned hands. "If I recall correctly," she remarked, "the Midgardians have several tales involving a woman being offered an apple. None of which end in her favor."

"Then you are most fortunate that this is not Midgard" Loki countered seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"It would seem that I am" Sarina said biting into the ruby flesh of the apple. "So other than providing me with sustenance to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit my prince?"

From where he now sat Loki had an improved view of the documents that Sarina had so hurriedly displaced when he had arrived. Taking in the jagged mountain ranges and icy regions depicted on the parchment he realized instantly that what lay on the desk. "What interest have you in Jotunheim?" Loki demanded ignoring her previous question.

"None. I was simply curious," she claimed as she took another bite from the apple to prevent her from having to answer any more questions.

Standing the Dark Prince brushed past Sarina and took hold of the maps noting the delicate calligraphy that adorned their borders. "Treachery fits you ill my dear" he all but hissed, "Remember that I am the Lord of All Liars so I will ask you once more. What interest have you in Jotunheim?"

Sarina was taken aback by the chagrin that shone in his beryl eyes. _"His life has been filled with lies and I have proved to be no different,"_ she thought sadly as she stood to face Loki. "My realm's army is powerful but not adequately suited to combat the physicality of Svartalfheim's soldiers. If we are to be victorious against them…"

"You will need allies" Loki finished. Arranging the maps neatly on the bed he swiftly examined the annotations that she had made. "What makes you presume that the Frost Giants would agree to come to Muspelheim's aide?"

Running her fingers along the edge of the parchment Sarina whispered, "They have much to gain if the kingdom remains free and I ascend the throne." She deliberated for a moment then added, "When the prophecy is fulfilled a Jotun will rule Muspelheim. He could extend the offer of a permanent alliance."

Loki gave Sarina a wry smile. "From what you have told me princess I am to be that king. I doubt the Frost Giants will unite with the prince that murdered his own father, their king, and all but destroyed Jotunheim in the same day. You have a weak bargaining chip if you have one at all" he intoned as he rolled up and secured each map.

"King Thrym is eager to prove himself an adept ruler. He will agree in order to further his realm. That is why I must go to Jotunheim and speak with him," she said wrestling the documents from his grasp and placing them gently into her cedar chest.

It was only then that Loki became cognizant of the fact that she had already packed for the aforementioned trip. _"She is mad. Thrym will have her killed or worse." _ Catching her by the wrists and forcing her to meet his stern gaze he said "Sarina you cannot go to Jotunheim. I will not allow it."

Shock arose on her tan features as she jerked away from him. "You will not _allow_ it" she exclaimed. "My prince you have no say in the matter! I am the High Princess of Muspelheim and I will do what is best for the welfare of my kingdom."

Loki sighed heavily. _"This woman will be the end of me," _he thought gravely. "Then as Prince of Asgard I insist on accompanying you," he announced. "Surely my lady does not object to having a traveling companion?" As she brushed a kiss over his thin lips he knew that this enticing woman had again taken him in once more.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, L. Darling, Potkanka & NikitaFuryaHaywire. Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: Shesal, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, KirsE, ChaoticDiamond, L. Darling, trudreamer0630, thekid21, 1, Daisycakes37 & Aloysius34! Okay so this long chapter is to make up for the wait and the previous short chapters. Hope everyone enjoys this and Happy Holidays to all! I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge." George S. Patton_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning Sarina was roused unexpectedly by the sound of frantic knocking on the door to her chambers. _"What on Asgard could be so important that I must rise with Sol?" _she thought irritably as she wrapped a delicate cream-colored robe about her shoulders. " I am coming! One moment!" On opening the door she was perplexed to find Lady Sif standing before her. The female warrior wore a look of utter frustration upon her face.

"Clothe yourself properly. You need to come with me to the training arena now" Sif said harshly. It was more of an order than a statement. "Loki is determined to prove his argument valid and he has convinced Thor to take part in his folly. If the Norns smile on us you may be able to prevent him for doing any real damage" Her mouth was drawn in a taut line as she waited impatiently for a reaction.

Sarina furrowed her dark brows "I, I do not understand. What argument is Loki trying to prove and what has Thor to do with any of it?" She discerned from Sif's expression that the warrior found her confusion trying.

"Dress and I will explain on the way to the arena" Sif huffed shutting the door to allow Sarina the privacy to change.

As she hastily pulled on a pale golden tunic and a pair of cream breeches Sarina attempted to make since of the thoughts running amuck in her head. _"He agreed to travel with me to __Jotunheim. Surely he would not go back on his word so quickly. Even if he is seen as a traitor by King Thrym he is still of Jotun blood. What could he prove at the training…" _Realization slammed into her with the force of Mjollnir. She flung the chamber door open and raced past a startled Lady Sif. "Are you coming or not?" she called over her shoulder.

"Took her long enough to work it out" Sif murmured as she bounded down the long, gilded hallway after the fleeing princess.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The glowing rays of the early morning sun had already inched their way over the wall edges of the outdoor arena by the time that Sarina and Lady Sif arrived. They found Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun seated in the upper part of the stadium.

"Ah Sif, Princess Sarina so glad that you could join us for this little battle royale" Fandral exclaimed as the two women joined the group. Clearly the Norns had chosen not to favor them on this particular day. "Both of you are just in time. The contestants are almost ready to begin." He gestured to one end of the arena and then the other. "We will all remember this day. Whether for good or ill we will soon discover."

From her position Sarina was able to see Prince Thor expertly swinging Mjolnir. The mighty hammer disturbed a colossal expanse of dust from the arena floor coating the God of Thunder in a thin film. He was attired in the most basal of armor with his brawny arms free from any constraint. Unable to catch a glimpse of the Dark Prince at the other end she turned back to the group of four warriors. "Pray, can someone clarify the exact reason behind this show of male bravado?"

"Would you prefer the short version or the long?" Fandral asked smirking at the bewildered princess.

"For the shake of time let us say the short" Sarina remarked as she persisted in her visual search for the God of Mischief.

Fandral stroked his beard pensively for a moment. "Last night Thor was made aware, by Loki, of your plan to visit Jotunheim and petition Thrym to join Muspelheim as an ally. Being in one of his more impetuous moods Thor insisted that your kingdom would be better served by gaining soldiers from Asgard if it was strength you sought. He asserted that no Jotun could plausibly defeat an Asgardian in battle. Of course, he cited the All-Father's victory over Laufey as proof of his claim."

Sarina bowed her head slightly as understanding washed over her.

"Loki strives to prove himself Thor's equal once again" Hogun affirmed stoically as Fandral nodded in agreement.

"I dare say that Thor will make easy work of the Dark Prince" Volstagg chuckled popping a wild plum into his mouth.

Lady Sif motioned to the far side of the arena "We shall soon see"

Following the other woman's gaze Sarina caught sight of Loki. The intricate golden plates on his full armor shone regally in the sunlight. Without the helmet to obscure his face she could easily see the cerulean skin and garnet eyes that divulged his true lineage. Flicking his hand artfully he summoned a staff of compact ice that mirrored the one of gold he normally carried.

"Why must all men be so stubborn and foolhardy?" Sarina whispered chewing her lip nervously as she watched the God of Mischief move to the center of the large enclosure.

Volstagg threw his head back with ample laughter. "Because my lady all men seek to accomplish just one thing in life and that is to impress women!" He patted her merrily on the shoulder "Do not worry princess. Thor will not cause Loki any great harm."

_"It is not Thor who worries me,"_ Sarina thought keeping her eyes upon the Golden Prince as he met his brother in the middle of the arena.

Both siblings bowed to one another and then retracted. "Friends," Thor shouted raising Mjolnir high above his head "my brother has agreed to do battle with me without the use of his magic. He will fight solely as a Jotun. We will determine once and for all which warrior is greater in strength."

As Thor spoke Loki glanced up into the stands and locked eyes with Sarina. He saw the concern she held for him but merely flashed her a winning smile and turned back to the task at hand. Today would be the day that he established himself as worthy companion for a future queen. "Thor if you are done with your little speech I would very much like to get on with this" Loki chided. "I intend to have time to wash up before the midday meal."

"As you wish brother" the God of Thunder chuckled dropping into a weighted stance. "Let us begin!" Tension hung in the air as every one in attendance waited on the first move to be made. They did not have to wait long.

Thor barreled in Loki's direction with a bone-chilling roar Mjolnir undulating towards his brother's chest. His intention was clear; he meant to throw the Dark Prince off balance. However, Loki had other plans.

Slipping deftly out of the prince's path he swung the staff he held so that it met the blonde god's skull with a sickening crack. "You will have to do better than that," Loki cried. The weapon had shattered into a million tiny pieces but an icy dagger formed around Loki's hand before the shards even reached the ground.

Reeling from the blow Thor staggered briefly yet never fell. "Beginners luck" he howled. Turning he suddenly rushed his brother once more using his hammer as a battering ram of sorts. Confident that if he could knock the God of Mischief to the ground that he would then easily overpower him. It had worked in the past and it would work now as well. This time his opponent was unable to shift out of his path. Mjolnir made contact with his younger sibling's breastplate sending him flying across the arena to land with a thud on his back.

Groaning loudly Loki rolled onto his side only to catch a fleeting glimpse of his elder brother hastening for him ready to deal the final blow with his mighty hammer. Loki cut off his attack by sending a blast of frost that halted Thor in his tracks and left his feet frozen to the ground. "I grow tired of your tricks brother! Fight me fairly!"

The Golden Prince struggled to free himself as Loki chuckled darkly. "It seems that I have no need for tricks when fighting such an oaf as you" he mocked backing away from his sibling as the ice encasing Thor's feet began to give way under his protests.

Without any hesitation the God of Thunder bellowed in rage lunging for Loki in a final attempt at victory. As Thor crashed into his brother an earsplitting pop echoed through the air as both men plunged to the ground causing the battle's spectators to stand in order to receive an improved picture of the action.

"What did I tell you?" Volstagg declared "Thor triumphs!" Sarina found this affirmation premature since neither man had signaled an end to combat.

To everyone's surprise it was the supposed victor who called out first. "I yield! I yield!"

"Impossible" Sif murmured as they all rushed to the bottom of the stadium.

It was not until they reached the edge of the arena that the frosty dagger Loki held pressed against the tender skin of Thor's throat came into view.

A smile broke out upon Sarina's face. Loki had most assuredly bested his elder sibling.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews: Shadow Realm Triforce, Guest & Potkanka. Welcome to the new story followers/favorites: racheljf12, princessyuki08, lederra, ForeverIce, MutiaRAWR, Alexandra the Dreamer,sleepyboredandhungry, angelsnowflakes, FlyingPurpleUnicorn & 1Moshyy! Okay so this long chapter is to make up for the wait and the previous short chapters. This is where the M rating comes into play but it's marked by a specific page break (MMMM) so it can be skipped over if you want. Apologizes for any spelling mistakes. The program I wrote this on had no spell check. I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics) except my original characters Sarina, Kayan and Shah.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly." ~Proverb_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The others made their way to the arena floor hastily to see to the welfare of the combatants. From what Sarina could observe it appeared that the Golden Prince had received the brunt of the physical damage.

A pained groan escaped Thor's lips as he rolled onto his back in the arena. Reaching a hand back to feel the point on his head where Loki's ice scepter had made contact the Thunder God found his golden hair to be matted by blood.

"You require a healing room," Loki panted from where he still lay. Sarina noticed that she was the only member of the party who knelt by his side. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif all saw to Thor while choosing to ignore the younger god. The azure hue of his Jotun form had given way to alabaster skin. Against this more blanched background several deep gashes became visible on the Dark Prince's face.

"Tis but a scratch brother" Thor replied pushing himself into a sitting position. "As a warrior I have suffered much worse and…" His words stopped short as he experienced a wave of vertigo. "Then again, one can never be too careful when it comes to things such as this. Fandral, Volstagg" he motioned to the two warriors "please come help your prince." Both men rushed forward and assisted their comrade as he stood. Sif went to stand behind him ready to hold him up should either of the men stumble. "Loki, are you going to laze there and bask in your victory for the rest of the day or do you wish to join me?" Thor asked gazing down curiously at his still decumbent sibling.

The God of Mischief ventured to push himself up much as his brother but discovered that he was unable to do so. Any movement of his left arm caused a sharp pain to course through his body. "It seems that I am rather incapable of doing that at the moment" he said gritting his teeth as he let out a hiss of discomfort. "Perhaps Sarina can see to my wounds" he said mustering a thin lipped smile for the princess beside him whose visage was awash with concern.

"Foolish man" Sarina murmured as she waved a hand over Loki removing the heavy golden breastplate of his armor and revealing the emerald shirt that he wore underneath. "I believe I know the cause of your debility, if the station of your arm is any indication." With deft fingers she unbuttoned the top portion of the garment to expose a substantial reddish-purple discoloration that had formed on the left side of his chest. Sarina gently trailed a finger along the line of Loki's shoulder noting that he winced whenever she reached the center of the early bruise. "My prince it would appear that you have broken your collar bone" she sighed. "I will need you to hold your shoulder steady as we get you to your feet." Turning to Hogun with a warm smile the grim-faced warrior had little choice but to aid the princess. After a few seconds of awkward manipulations the Dark Prince was finally standing albeit unsteadily and leaning heavily on Sarina for support.

"Now that is done. We must get both of the princes to the healing rooms" Lady Sif commanded making for the arena exit.

"No!" Loki shouted. "Take Thor. I need only to be brought to my chambers. Magic can be used to mend whatever is broken there."_ "Not to mention the fact that few, if any, of the Royal Healers will touch me without wearing a look of disdain"_ he thought darkly.

The God of Thunder made to protest but was silenced by a cutting glance from his brother. "So be it. Princess Sarina will you see to our victor?" His pale blue eyes wordlessly beseeched her to make certain that Loki did no further damage to himself.

"Of course, Thor" she responded, "He shall have my full attention for as long as he may require it." The hulking prince gave her a grateful smile and allowed the rest of the warriors to lead him away.

"It looks as if our roles have been reversed princess" Loki joked as the couple made their out of the arena behind the others. "Tonight you shall be my guardian instead of I yours."

Laughing Sarina wrapped her arm more tightly around his waist. _"How pleased he is with himself"_ she judged. "Somehow dear Loki I foresee that as being the cause of trouble."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Upon entering Loki's chambers Sarina deposited him gingerly into the gilded, high-backed chair that sat adjacent to his desk. "Please, take off your shirt," she requested as she lit a handful of candles with a flick of her wrist. "If that bone is to be knit back together I need to see the full extent of the harm done."

The Dark Prince wore a devilish grin as he observed her movements. "Well," he said catching her eye "I had hoped that the first time I disrobed before you would be under very different circumstances. Nonetheless, I will obey." Mimicking her previous motion he dismissed the emerald shirt.

"Good to know that your silver tongue is untarnished" Sarina quipped crouching in front of him. For a brief while she was soundless as she perused his frame. _ "He and Thor are so physically dissimilar like a lion and a cheetah. One is brawny and assertive whilst the other is sleek and artful." _Loki shifted marginally and Sarina felt a heated flush travel through the whole of her body as the muscles in his abdomen quivered. "I, umm…this should not be difficult to repair." Taking a deep breath to steady her racing thoughts she placed her hand lightly over the blemish on his chest. "This may sting a bit," she warned as she closed her eyes and began the necessary incantation.

Loki barely took notice of the bone knitting back together beneath his skin as he contemplated the woman doing the mending. _"If fate is to be believed she will make me a husband, a father and a King. What has become of me in so short a time? Once I desired the whole of Midgard and now I desire only her."_ Formerly spoken words drifted eerily through his mind, _"This is the __basest sentimentality!…Pathetic!" _A minute smile graced his lips. _"How our words do come back to haunt us in the end." _The sound of Sarina's voice called him back to reality.

"It may remain tender for a day or so nevertheless it is healed" she affirmed withdrawing her fingers. "I will take my leave and permit you to rest."

Loki grabbed her hand just as she was about to turn. "As conquering hero am I to reap no prize" he questioned slyly bringing her towards him.

Sarina raised a dark brow. "You defeated Thor in a manner that no one believed you able. What greater prize is there than that?"

"You" he whispered taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger thus forcing her to meet his gaze.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM**

"Why in all the Nine Realms would you wish me as a prize?" she challenged removing her chin from his grasp. "Especially now after all the strife I brought."

With a sigh the Dark Prince snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Surprise rose in her deep brown eyes yet she made no move to get up. "I welcome anything that accompanies you my pet," he breathed quietly. "Surely you must know of the power you wield over me. Must I utter it aloud?"

Sarina was given no chance to answer before he was kissing her slowly, intensely. Long fingers from one hand wove through her ebony hair as the others trailed along the curve of her body coming to rest low on her hip. She closed her eyes as her breathing quickened.

"I shall take that as a no" he said gathering her to him as he stood. Pressing his lips to hers once more he moved them both backwards until she felt the edge of his bed nudging the rear of her thigh. All at once Sarina tore her lips from his. Dismayed Loki cupped her face "What is it? I thought that you wanted…"

"I do" she whispered, "still, I feel that you must know something before we continue." Circling her arms around his waist she murmured quietly against his chest "My prince you are not the first lover I have ever taken. There were others."

Loki merely chuckled. "Is that all?" he asked stroking her jaw. "There are others for us both." He placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat. "But after tonight there will be no others and you will forget all men prior to me." Continuing to trail kisses along her throat he removed the golden tunic she wore.

"Give me something to remember then," she said under her breath pulling him down onto the bed with her. He nipped playfully at her neck and smiled when she gave a tiny whimper of pleasure.

Moving lower he planted kisses on her collarbone and breasts. Delighting in the instinctive arch of her back at his attentions and in the fact that her eyes now shone a bright yellow. He had made lose control and he reveled in it. "If only for tonight," he whispered huskily in her ear, "you feel love for me." Bringing her lips to his once more he forced her mouth open gradually allowing his tongue to explore her as he slipped off what remained of her clothing.

Sarina felt the whole of her body shiver as she separated her lips from his. "I _will_ love you, Loki" she gasped breathlessly, "tonight and every night hence." It was in that moment that the God of Lies vowed no harm would ever come to the woman he held. She would save him. If anything decent or good were left in him at all she would be the one to find it.

Kissing his still swollen lips she tugged fiercely at his trousers before using magic and waving them away altogether. Placing a kiss along her jaw he looked to her for permission. "A single word will stop this," he said even as she traced a hand further down his abdomen. She nodded and her gloried at the sound of her voice gasping his name when he obliged.

He had never felt more alive than he did right now with her body writhing and straining beneath him. In her eyes, his sinking soul was renewed and made whole. She whispered, "I love you" into his ear as they both moved towards completion.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM**

When all was done Sarina fell asleep against Loki's chest listening to the pounding beat of his heart. He gazed at her still form bathed in the moonlight steaming from his chamber window. _"Nothing can ever change what I feel for her," _he thought tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. As he contemplated what their journey to Jotunheim tomorrow would bring visions of his own destruction came. The Jotuns would want him dead, of that he was certain. _"As long as she returns to Asgard alive I will have kept my promise." _For a brief moment, the panic in the Dark Prince's soul was calmed and he drifted peacefully to sleep.


End file.
